Shadows of the Past
by Burningpassionhero
Summary: [AU] Follow the story of young Izuku Midoriya in a world where his father is unknown and his mother was left alone to raise him. At the age of Four he is diagnosed with a quirk but it is not fully developed yet leaving him unsure of what the future will bring. Will this quirk prove to be something he can control or will a darkness looming inside consume him? (Ideas taken from JoJo)
1. Chapter 0: Quirk

Chapter 0: Quirk

Quirks, a special, superhuman ability an individual can possess. Quirks are generally unique to their user, and are classified in multiple categories. They are inherited genetically through the Mendelian inheritance law, and manifest themselves in children at the age of four at the latest. These children will either manifest one of their paren'ts quirks, a composite hybrid form of both, or in a rare case, something completely unique and related to the genetic lineage. These unique mutations are completely seperate from bloodline that birthed them and carry the weight of endless possibility genetically.

On July 15th a young woman gave birth to beautiful and healthy boy, after many hours of going through the painful process, the doctor smiled at her and placed him in her hands. As the child cried and tossed around, when suddenly a calm voice whispered to him,

"Hush my little baby, don't you worry. _**I am here**_!" tears formed as she finished the sentence.

As the voice finished it's sentence, the baby stopped crying and his eyes opened revealing a pair of beautiful dark-green eyes. The doctor who oversaw the operation smiled as he spoke to the woman,

"He has the same eyes as you, Miss Midoriya." he spoke with a smile.

She smiled as she took in the joy of holding her child and feeling her motherly instincts kick in.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" he calmly stated to her.

The words from the doctor managed to break her loving gaze with her baby boy,

"Izuku. Izuku Midoriya." She said with a smile.

 _-6 months later-_

Inko sat on the couch of her home, she just finished putting Izuku to sleep and found herself waiting as she did every night for the last year. She was waiting for him to come back and see her, the man she fell in love with that fateful night. He was so charming and his voice so calming yet powerful. He had an aura that made you feel safe unless he was angered, this she learned of shortly before she would last see him. He always talked about his work and how important it was. He never shared much information with her but just that he loved her and would constantly tell her how she ment the world to him. Then one night, he didn't come home to see her as he always did before. One night became a week, and then a week became a month. She soon began to think it was her becoming pregnant that drove him away and it broke her heart greatly. A sigh escaped her mouth and she rose from her rested position and walked to her bedroom spiritually defeated, it would be one of the many nights she would cry herself to sleep, unsure of what the future would bring.

 _-3 1/2 years later-_

Young Izuku sat impatiently in the waiting room with his mother, he was looking forward to this day for so long! It was the day he would find out what his quirk was and he couldn't wait to find out! He already imagined himself with his mother's quirk being able to lift objects like she could, he hoped his quirk would allow him to lift bigger objects like trucks and even buildings! He jumped up and down while fidgeting in his seat, his mother looked over to him and let out a chuckle,

"Izuku! With all that jumping around I think your quirk will be that of a rabbit!"

He looked up at her was stars in his eyes,

"Oh that would be so cool! Imagine how high I could jump! I could be running around super fast! Like All Might! I want to be like All Might mom! Maybe then people will want to be friends with me!" he finished as he raised one fist in the air and started giggling.

The laughter stopped as the door opened revealing the doctor,

"Sorry to interrupt you two but Miss Midoriya could I speak with you privately for a moment?"

"Of course! Stay here Izuku, I'll only be gone for a moment!" She smiled as she pat her son's head, thinking about how he said then maybe people will want to be friends with him and walked through the door with the doctor, leaving young Izuku alone playing with his All Might toy.

The doctor took Inko into the testing room and lifted his hand towards a seat as he began to speak,

"Miss Midoriya, I have good news and bad news I'm afraid." he stated calmly , "I'll start with the good news, your son has a quirk but the bad news is we can't figure out what it is. The results came back positive but he has no sure signs of a quirk nor has he showed any abilities of one. We're afraid his quirk might be a genetic mutation that does close to nothing. It's as if he was quirkless."

Inko's heart dropped as she thought, -Oh no, he is quirkless! How can I break his heart with this bad news?!-

Before she could say something out loud the doctor rose from his chair, "In many rare cases quirks develop later than usual so I don't want you to give up hope! There is still a chance he might develop it later rather than never." His head dropped a bit, "I saw how excited he was to find out if he had a quirk but I'm afraid as of right now he doesn't have one, it might be best to tell him sooner rather than later that his quirk might not manifest into what he would have hoped." He frowned, "I am sorry Miss Midoriya."

Inko rose from her seat, unable to say anything she bowed her head in thanks as she headed for the door. -What should I tell him? Hearing that he has a quirk will make him happy but will he think I'm lying to him if I said that it might develop later than everyone else's?- She closed her eyes and knew what she would say.

A smile formed on her face as she opened the door and looked at her baby boy, "There is my hero! Guess what the doctor said? You have a quirk Izuku! You can be a hero!" She exclaimed happily to the boy who was previously jumping up and down in his seat stopped and his eyes widened.

"I-I can be a h-hero? I h-have a quirk?!" tears began to fall from the boy's eyes as he processed the information before a huge smile formed on his face as he ran into his mother's arms as they both cried happily at the good news.

-I can be just like All Might!- he thought as his mother happily took his hand and began to head home, -I can't wait to tell the kids at school!- he thought with a smile on his face. 

* * *

(A/N): Sorry about the length of this chapter but this is the first fanfiction story I wrote and I wanted to get something out there to be able to have a posted story and not a document sitting in my files. This chapter is meant to be only a prologue and introduction to the story I'm writing and I will post a proper one soon! Thank you for reading and I hope to have you back here soon to enjoy this adventure with me! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Deku

Shadows of the Past

Chapter 1: Deku

(A/N): Sorry to keep you waiting, I found this chapter hard to write solely because of how deku was treated as a young child, he still is unsure about how to use his quirk and thus he is still treated like he was in the canon. I came to the decision to have Deku be more troubled by the bullying and ultimately this will lead him to be a more defined and strong character in this story. You will most likely be able to tell where I got the idea of his character from as the story goes on. I want to have him be different than canon Izuku but while also not straying too far from his character and make him completely OoC. I hope I'm able to project that feeling into my writing and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

[Deku PoV]

I couldn't wait! I was so happy to hear that I had a quirk! Now I could be a hero like I dreamed about! Just like All Might! My mom said something about it developing later than others and to be careful because the doctors couldn't identify what it was. I hope it's something super strong like All Might but I'd be happy if It was something like my mom's quirk, her power is so cool! I couldn't stop grinning as I looked for Kacchan when I spotted him and a couple of our other friends outside of school, I ran up to him to share the good news!

"K-Kacchan!" I blurted out of breathe, "I have a quirk! I went to the doctor and they said I had a quirk!" I said with a huge grin on my face.

He turned to face me with a smirk on his face, "Oi Deku, what kind of quirk is it? Is it something super strong like mine?" He said without hesitation as he showed off his quirk to me, an explosion went off in his hand making me jump. "Not that you could possibly be as strong as me! No way little weak Deku could get a powerful quirk like mine!" he laughed, causing the other boys to laugh as well.

I hesitated out of fear before gathering my courage to speak, "T-The doctor said it's not done developing yet or that I can't figure out how to use it!" I blurted out hastily to my friends in front of me and I tried to get another sentence out, "B-But they said I had one! It will jus-" Suddenly I felt a burning pain against my stomach as Kacchan used his quirk on me, I was launched almost three feet back, landing on my back which hurt a lot.

"Huh?! What's that Deku? I couldn't hear you over your pathetic sniveling and lies! I bet you don't even have a quirk! You're just pretending! You're just a pathetic quirkless loser like all the other extras around here!" he said without a stuttering a word, he walked up to me with our friends as they laughed.

I tried to get up but I felt another blast knock me down, putting me back the hard floor. I began crying, "K-Kacchan?! W-Why did you do that? I thought we were frie-" I yelped in pain as I felt a kick against my left side, then the right, then the left. They began kicking me over and over again, ignoring my crying and shouting for them to stop.

"Use~less De~ku! Use~less De~ku! Use~less De~ku!" They chanted that as they kicked me, things started to go dark and their attacks not stopping. I only heard one word over and over and again as I began to fade away into unconsciousness.

"Useless!"

"Useless!"

"Useless!"

"Useless!"

Then there was silence and I woke up in the nurse's officer, I looked around groggily, I could barely see and everything was made of shadows. I heard voices, one sounded like my mom. -Is she crying?- I thought, but before I could worry about anything else I suddenly started feeling tired again before everything went dark again. I passed out.

-Later that night-

I woke up in my bed, in my home. It must have been my mom who came and picked me up, it was her voice I heard in the nurse's office. I tried to get out of the bed but I felt a sharp pain in my sides the screamed telling me to lay back down. I sat there staring at the ceiling. A teardrop fell down my cheek and onto my bed sheets,

"Wh-why would they do that to m-me? Th-they were my fr-friends!" I whispered as the tears began to fall more rapidly, I couldn't hold them back anymore. I tried to make as little noise as I could, I didn't want to wake my mother up and scare her anymore more than she was already, she would most likely wake up tomorrow and try her best to cheer me up. She always did. I closed my eyes, trying to get some more sleep. -I love you mom. I'm sorry I'm so Useless!-

"Useless."

"Useless."

"Useless."

 **"USELESS!"**

The word echoed in my head until finally, it stopped. Sleep overcame me and brought me the escape I needed from all this pain.

-The next day-

I woke up later than usual that morning, not a surprise since my injuries. It turns out my mother let me stay home from school to rest. I could hear her mumbling to herself as she ran across the house trying to get ready for work. She had started working again recently, I heard her crying one day about how my dad wasn't coming back and money was getting tight. My dad. I never met my dad, my mother never really talks about him, just that he is a coward and left her when I was born. I wish I would get to meet him one day, even if my mom doesn't want me to.

"Izuku!" I heard her call as she approached me room. She opened the door with a sad smile, "Oh I'm so happy you're awake. I decided to let you stay home today so you can rest and heal properly, I even moved the tv into your room! Maybe there will be something about heros on TV! There always is! Maybe a special about All Might!" She tried to sound happy but I could see tears forming in her eyes as she looked at me.

-She thinks I'm useless like my friends, like Kacchan.- I thought, I looked down at my bed sadly, "T-thanks mom. I'll get some rest and see you later when you get back from work."

I couldn't see her face but I could assume she was frowning at me, "O-ok Izuku. I love you, I'll make your favorite food for dinner tonight after work! I promise!" and with that she walked away, stopping at the front door. I knew what she wanted to hear before she left.

"I love you too mom." I said and tears began to fall down my face, I heard the door close and now I was alone.

-Two hours later-

I woke up from a nightmare, it was my friends bullying me again. They were chanting and kept hitting me, I screamed for help, I screamed for All Might! But nobody came, suddenly they all faded away and a large dark shadow appeared above me,

 **"Reach deep down inside you and find the power. Find a way to pull it out, force it to if you have to. Harness your emotions and fight back. Show them that you're not useless, rather it's them that are beneath you!"** The shadow reached its hand out to grab me and I heard shouting, getting louder and louder.

 **"USELESS!"**

 **"USELESS!"**

 **"USELESS!"**

 **"USELESS!"**

That's when I screamed as I jumped up in my bed, my heart was racing and I felt cold sweat dripping down my body. It was just a nightmare, I let out a relieved sigh and turned on the TV. There was a special about heros and it was focusing on the daily tasks of a hero. I watched and the darkness from my nightmare seemed to fade my mind. At the end of the special All Might appeared and pointed at me, the viewer.

 **"YOU ARE THE FUTURE, YOU HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE THE WORLD!"**

I felt a fire burning in my heart and I pumped my fist in the air and I shouted,

"I am the future! I will be a hero!" I grinned, my mind escaped from the nightmare, from the bullying.

I was happy again.

\- Later that day-

I sat in my bed, I grew bored of TV honestly. I mean, I love heros and cartoons but I found out that mostly boring adult drama shows came on in the afternoon. I was watching a show about a small town where there is all this drama and people had these weird relationships when I heard the door unlock and start to open when the main character started confessing his love to a girl just for her to say their kid wasn't his. I gagged about how lame it was and turned the TV off.

"Izuku honey, how are you feeling? Did you get plenty of rest?"

I heard my mother call from the hallway, from her footsteps I could tell she was going to the kitchen to most likely put away some groceries before checking on me.

I decided to try and get out of bed now, the pain still there but not as bad as it was before. I stood up slowly, wincing at the pain but it was doable. I walked to my door frame before stopping momentarily before continuing, as soon as I walked through I heard my mom gasp,

"Izuku! I told you to stay in bed and rest!" she scolded softly as

I smiled and walked towards her, "Mom! I'm feeling better, honestly! I'm all ready to go back to school tomorrow!" I stated with confidence as I looked elsewhere to see what she bought for dinner.

She had a sad look on her face, "A-are you sure you want to go back to school already? I understand if you don't because of your frie-"

"They aren't my friends." I stated coldly as I shot her a glare, surprising even myself. "B-but I'm ready now mom, I won't get in anymore trouble I swear!" I faked a laugh, -Why did I do that? I didn't mean to snap at her like that.-

She hesitated for a moment, "A-alright Izuku, if you say you're ready I believe you!" she grinned at me before turning around to begin cooking dinner, "I told you tonight I would make your favorite dish! I know how much you love my katsudon!" she giggled as she began cooking.

I smiled as I sat at the kitchen table, I love katsudon!


	3. Chapter 2: Power

Shadows of the Past

Chapter 2: Power

(A/N): So last chapter was to establish Izuku's rough beginnings. Things may be slow or tough to read and I apologize, this is my first attempt at writing like this and I'm trying my best to iron it out. The early chapters are rough for me as I had an idea for who I wanted him to be and his quirk, and now I'm trying to portray how he gets there to the best of my abilities. I hope you understand and stay with me as I try to find my way along the path that is writing this story. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sky bled with a bright orange light, it's color piercing the blue like a blade, Above it the darkness of night. The day was ending soon as a beautiful sunset overlooked the city. One ray of light in particular shined on a young boy standing over three others in a school yard, his face covered in a shadow and his posture stuck in that of a boxer who who had just landed a mighty punch with his right hook. His breathes were slow and deep, he did not move and neither did the other kids on he floor. A chuckle escaped the shadow figure as his posture eased,

"Tch! Useless.", escaped his mouth. The figure brought his gaze to the blonde boy who laid in the middle of the three, his nose bleeding and eyes shut, he was unconscious.

The shadow figure stood over him and chuckled, "Who is the useless one now... Kacchan?".

The shadow figure now walked to where the sun rays were able to reveal his face, above Bakugou stood Izuku. His face sported a cocky grin, he glared at his old friend before boldly stating,

"This is the power of my quirk.", he made a fist with his bloodied hand, "The power to change the world!" he stated boldly, feeling nearly invincible now.

For six years these kids bullied him for being quirkless, all because he couldn't figure how to use his quirk. They called him a liar and compared him to trash. They constantly ridiculed him, calling him useless and that he was a waste of life. They went to such extremes as to try and make him kill himself, and he almost did it too, before something inside of him snapped. Before he always did try to stand up for himself and failed every time, but it made him stronger. He became a hero to the other kids who were quirkless, something that enraged Bakugo. This caused the bullying to escalate to the point where his mother questioned about taking him out of the school and either homeschooling him or sending him to another school.

Izuku however didn't want to give up, recently he had a new fire inside of him, it raged like the surface of the sun. He was no longer the shy little boy his mother knew but she still loved and supported him. He always came home with more and more scars, he even began to train himself on his own. He believed if he could hone his body, maybe then he could finally gain access to his quirk and show the world that he could be a hero. He knew his mother worried over him but he always assured her that he was fine, and that he only was pushing himself further to his goal of being a hero, like All Might.

-Flashback-  
The sun poke through the young boy's window, causing the rays to land on his eyes. This gesture caused Izuku to open his eyes slowly before squinting them. He rose from his bed, stretching his body and shooting a glare to the mirror that rested on his dresser. He was amazed how much his body changed over the years, he use to look like a little toothpick who couldn't even lift a teddy bear. His focus was broken by the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen, his mother had been waking up earlier now that her job gave her a better position, but it meant she was away from home most of the day. He knew how much she hated that but since she was a single mother she needed the money desperately. He walked into the kitchen hoping to see his mother before she left but judging by the note on the table, he was just too late. He frowned grabbing a couple bites of the american styled breakfast she made of two pancakes and some eggs. He got up, cleaned his plate off and got ready for school, he smiled as he stopped outside his front door. Despite how he was treated at school, he loved learning, In fact he was one of, if not the smartest kid, in his class. His genius however was focused on his notebook series he had, his studies of pro heros, both famous and not so famous. He began to write in his latest entry about a new hero he saw on the news, she called herself, he said her name in his head as he wrote about her as he walked to school. Little did Izuku know his life would forever change that day and so would everything from this point forward, and there would be no going back.

He sighed as he let his bag rest on one shoulder, allowing him to turn it and let him place his notebook inside. But before he could zip it back up there was a loud crash as a building on the street, a bank from the looks of it, suddenly had an explosion go off in front of it and once the explosion cleared a pile of sludge hastily made off and down into a sewer drain. Everyone around him were in a state of shock about the sudden explosion and they ran to escape, almost trampling each other when suddenly a loud voice rang through the area, causing everyone to stop,

Izuku turned around and his eyes widened, "I-it's All-"

 **"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!"** shouted All Might as he struck his famous pose, his legs wide and his hands resting on his hips.

The chaos had stopped and everyone was cheering at All Might, Izuku stood blinded by his inner fanboy before hearing All Might say something,

 **"Now where did that slimy sludge go?!"** All Might muttered to himself, Izuku just close enough to hear it.

"H-He went into the sewers right there." Izuku said as he pointed to the drain that was a couple feet in front of them. -OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODITALKEDTOALLMIGHT- he thought in his head, his inner fanboy struggling, trying to take control in this very moment so he could let All Might know how big of a fan he was.

All Might turned to the young boy and laughed with jolly, **"HAHAHA! THANK YOU YOUNG MAN! WITH YOUR HELP I WILL BE ABLE TO DELIVER THIS VILE VILLAIN TO JUSTICE!"** and with a quick gesture of his hand to show thanks, he was off with incredible speed.

Izuku stood there, his legs not able to move, "A-All Might th-thanked m-m-me?" he stood there dumbfounded before he screamed and remembered he was on his way to school! He is going to be late! He quickly turned around and bolted towards the direction of his school only to run face first into something... bouncy?

He fell over on to his rear and rubbed his head. He looked up at the sudden voice he heard, it was as if an angel spoke to him "Oh my! Here I thought it was some pervert grabbing my rear but it was just some young cutie-pie all in a rush and didn't look where he was running!" stated the voice. That voice belonged to Pro Hero .

Izuku suddenly blushed at the cute remark, he wasn't very good at talking to girls, "I-I'm s-sorry! I-I got di-distracted by All Might chasing that sludge guy when I suddenly realized I was going to be late for school!" he got up and started dusting himself before bowing over apologizing, he screeched now red as an apple "I'm so sorry I ran into your b-b-b-b-b-b-butt! I didn't mean to come off as a pervert! I swear!" his face was now covered with his hands, trying to hide his shame.

giggled and turned her head away and placed a finger on cheek playfully, "Oh I don't know, how do I not know your some kind of secret pervert?" She moved her gaze to Izuku who was looked like he was going to die at this very moment from all the blood rushing to his face.

"But I'll let you off the hook since you're such a cutie~!" Her hand moved from her cheek and to her lips as she blew a kiss to young Izuku who immediately fell over, passing out from embarrassment.

She immediately cupped her cheeks as she looked over the kid who had just passed out, "Oh maybe I over did it a little?" before looking around at the gathering crowd and news reporters who had filmed the whole thing. She picked up the boy bridal style and looked at his uniform noticing it was from a local school, Aldera Junior High. She smiled at the young boy before running off with him shouting to another hero on the scene that she was bringing the child to his school so he wouldn't be late.

arrived at the school in record time thanks to her quick speed and her quirk which allowed her to grow to varied heights, giving her walking stride a huge change in distance compared to if she were to move without growing. She giggled at the boy in her arms before taking one of her hands and flicking his forehead causing him to wake up, "We made it to your school cutie!" she smiled at the boy who immediately begna blushing again, "Hey, hey! Don't make all the blood rush to your face again and cause yourself to pass out for a second time!" she managed to get out in middle of her laughter. Izuku's blush calmed down to a light pink,

"C-can you put me down now? I need to get to my classes before I'm marked late." He said with his confidence somewhat returned.

blinked a couple times and realized she still held him bridal style, "Oh! Right! Apologies young boy!" she placed him on his two feet and turned to leave the scene before she brought attention to her and Izuku. She stopped turning her head to look at him before heading off, "Oh, by the way. A notebook dropped out of your bag when you passed out, I couldn't help opening after seeing the words, "Hero Notebook" written on the cover. You got some talent there kid! Those notes you got there about quirks are amazing! With a brain like that and your cute face, you could easily be a hero!" She smiled at Izuku who smiled at her kind words before tears formed in the corner of his eyes and his blush returned.

-This kid gets flustered way too easily.- she thought to herself before laughing as a sweatdrop appeared on her head.

She began to run off when she shouted, "By the way! I signed your page about me! To my number one fan~!".

Izuku stood there for a moment in silence, "Wow." he managed to finally get out.

"What are the chances I meet TWO Pro Heros in one day, AND get one of them to sign my notebook! Plus I got to talk to All Might!" He put away his notebook and started walking through the front gate of his school, the words of echoing in his head.

"You could easily be a hero!"

"You could easily be a hero!"

"You could easily be a hero!"

His thoughts however, were interrupted as he felt himself shoved into a wall. Kacchan and his goonies laughed, "Get out of our way shitty Deku!" and they continued walking through the halls.

Deku rose from the floor and felt a newfound courage, inspired by 's words he would stand up to Kacchan after school, and this time he will make them stop their bullying crusade.

-Later After School-

The school day went by fast for Izuku, he finished all his work with ease, not a single class proved themself to be a challenge. The real challenge would be what he assumed would lead to a fight after school, but he was ready. All though his efforts to bring his quirk out failed, the training he did made his body strong, and he worked out basic hand to hand combat after researching it. Even if he couldn't get his quirk to work, he would stand up to those who preyed upon the weak. He was going to be a Hero no matter what, even if hurts him.

He ran through the halls and towards the dirt courtyard on the side of the school, Izuku knew this is where Bakugou and his goonies hung out after school, most likely bullying some quirkless kid to make themselves feel superior, like villains. As he made his way over he saw the trio picking on a young boy with blue hair and he halted to a stop. His hands turned into fists and he yelled,

" **HEY! WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEBODY WHO CAN STAND UP FOR THEMSELF!"**. He screamed as loud as he could as they boys turned their gaze to him, giving time for the younger boy to run away.

It was time to prove he could be a hero.

[Izuku PoV]

I stood there at the ready. I saw Kacchan mutter something to his goonies before the three ran forward at me. I ran forward as well, ready for this fight. I would prove I wasn't a useless piece of trash right here, right now! I don't think they were expecting me to fight because as soon as I got close enough I brought up my right fist slamming into the first goonie who came at me.

I felt the adrenaline kicking in, my blood was pumping, and the fire inside grew quickly. As soon as I landed the punch, the boy fell straight onto his back, he didn't brace himself so he was knocked out, with just one punch. I snickered to myself, this felt so good. I looked to the other boy who looked surprised and I did not hesitate to lunge forward at him.

"You like picking on those who don't have the power to stand up against you? Do you think that makes you better then them? That you are superior?" I shouted as my right fist went for another punch, causing the boy to bring his arms up to block it but I grinned, he fell for the feint. I twisted my foot in the dirt and slid to his side where he was wide open,

"Ha! You fell for that so easily! Your technique is pathetic!" I shouted, driving my left fist into his side, causing him to get the wind knocked out of him as he was launched backwards,

-Two down, one to go.- I thought to myself, my gaze meeting Kacchan's gaze. -This is where I can finally prove myself, to everyone and to Kacchan!- I grinned before charging at him.

-Knowing Kacchan he will open up with a strong right hook and then try to blast me with his quirk.- I knew his fighting style better than he did, I didn't just stand there all these years and take his beatings for nothing. I worked towards a goal, of proving myself to everyone, and to become a hero!

"Shitty Deku! DIE!" he lunged with his right fist aimed at my face, I grinned at him.

"Just as I predicted." I watched as his eyes widened. I brought my body low to the ground as I twisted both of my feet in the dirt, I grabbed his arms and used his own momentum to throw him over my shoulders and into the ground. Making him land with a loud thud and causing dust to rise off the ground. I jumped back and ready myself again, there was no way he would stay down. I would have to land a solid hit to end this fight.

Without warning he bursted from the dust, enraged that I managed to pull that trick off. He now was depending on his quirk to beat me, now I'm at a disadvantage. He blasted me with his left hand breaking my stance and then used his right to launch me towards the wall with a stronger blast. I felt a sharp pain in my back as I found myself slammed into wall, causing me to lose my breathe and focus. Then without warning, I found myself pinned against the wall by Kacchan. H held me there as took in deep breathes,

"You think you're better than me? Tch! Think again shitty Deku. You're just a quirkless loser, someone who is just another obstacle in my way. You should have stayed down the first time and learnt your damn place!" he shouted at me as he readied another blast with his left. I braced myself, wishing I had reacted faster and avoided this situation.

I felt the all so familiar pain of his blast burning the front of my shirt off, sending pain throughout my body as it scorched my flesh. he then brought his fist into my stomach without hesitation. I coughed up saliva as he readied another blast with his right hand. I could only look in fear as he sent me down on to the ground with the next blast. He knelt above me and began an onslaught of melee attacks against me. With each blow, my body resonated with pain. I laid there helpless, all my training, all my planning, all the encouragement, Was for nothing. I began to hear the words of others that drove me on, what made me want to fight.

 **"Useless!"**

 **"Reach deep down inside you and find the power. Find a way to pull it out, force it to if you have to. Harness your emotions and fight back. Show them that you're not useless, rather it's them that are beneath you!"**

 **"USELESS!"**

 **"YOU ARE THE FUTURE, YOU HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE THE WORLD!"**

 **"USELESS!"**

 **"WITH YOUR HELP I WILL BE ABLE TO DELIVER THIS VILE VILLAIN TO JUSTICE!"**

 **"USELESS!"**

 **"You could easily be a hero!"**

 **"USELESS!"**

 **"You could be a hero!"**

 **"USELESS!"**

 **"Be a hero!"**

 **"USELESS!"**

I screamed out in rage, and I felt something take over me, I felt so much power in that very moment. My left fist rocketed out without me even thinking about it, landing into Kacchan's face and sending him backwards.

"NO MORE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH. **STOOOOOOOP**!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

And then, everything did. I blinked in shock, Kacchan was just floating there, one moment he was falling backwards from my punch and then the next he was frozen like everything else. I looked around for a moment, nothing moved. I looked up to the birds in the sky, their wings stuck in their full span as if someone took a slow-mo picture, freezing them in that very moment. I got up, I felt a strain in my chest, my heart felt like he was going to explode. But I turned my gaze up to Kacchan as I walked towards him, I felt a dark aura surround me as I stood over him, ignoring the pain in my chest. I formed a fist and I brought it down with every ounce of strength left in my body against Kacchan's face. Suddenly, he moved for a moment after I hit him. But he did not unfreeze. I stood there stuck in the pose I used to strike him and that's when everything unfroze, and I felt as if my heart was going to burst.

-End of flashback-

I stared at my fist, with pride swelling from every ounce of my body. I finally did it, I was finally able to use my quirk. The sensation I felt during it was breathtaking, I felt as if the world was in the palm of my hand, at I had the power to control it.

I stumbled backwards, the pain I felt from the beating I received from Kacchan and using my quirk was catching up to me. I looked over to Kacchan and his goonies who laid there unconscious and a smile grew on my face. I didn't know what today would bring, I never would have guessed in a million years I would meet two pro heros, gain access to a powerful quirk, and defeat Kacchan. I managed to let out one hearty chuckle before fatigue overcame me. I fell on to my knees right before I blacked out, I heard a voice

-You have the power to change the world-

And with that, darkness took me.


	4. Chapter 3: Knowledge

Shadows of the Past

Chapter 3 :Knowledge

(A/N): Sorry for the long wait! Things have been busy IRL but I tried to make up for it with this long chapter. So now Deku has "unlocked" his quirk, and he finally stood up to his bullies. Now the story is going to take a different turn from the canon, just like how I've been trying with the timeline and heros like and the sludge villain encounter. As much as I did change things so far, I still plan on loosely follow the plot leading up to UA. This chapter will be about Deku coming to clarity about his power and the events that transpire afterwards. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you so much for stopping by and giving my story your time! Thank you! *Bows*

* * *

Deku PoV

Pain, there was so much pain coming from my chest. I saw nothing, nor did I feel anything but this burning sensation in my heart. I could hear unintelligible whispers, I focused on them but I just couldn't understand what they said. My attention however was brought back to the feeling in my chest when suddenly, the burning peaked in both heat and pain. I then saw it, a vivid image of, me? My body laid there motionless in the void, I looked as if I was a dead boy in a morgue. But I saw it, my heart glowed bright gold and it began to branch out like an oak tree, but it;s appearance akin to that of a barbed vine. The gold vines spreading through my body, traveling through what I assumed were my veins, their speed began picking up and I felt a dark sensation of dread, the pain was spreading through my body, and it only grew worse until the only thing that escaped their grasp was my head. They slithered like a snake ready to leap onto it's prey, before stopping at my brain. I could only look on with horror as the vines plunged themselves into my mind, the vast void around my body exploded with a blinding gold light.

Then, the whispers returned but now they spoke clearly. It felt as if someone nuzzled themself on my shoulder and whispered into my ear, their voice mixed and gargled, sounding as if they were many different people,

 **"All men are not created equal, Izuku Midoriya.",** I felt chilled after hearing my name.

Without warning I found myself floating in the vast space I previously the image of my body floating in. How is this happening? But before I could ask myself any other questions, golden vines rose from the void below me, entangling themselves with me, but their touch did not bring pain, it eased me. The whispers returned,

 **"Embrace the gift given to you, Izuku.",** it whispered as the vines caressed my face and gently spun me around.

I looked in horror at what my face had been turned to focus on. There was a shadow figure standing over a floor littered with mangled corpses, the gold light still consuming everything but their actual figures, leaving their body drained of all color but the endless black that was the void before. The shadow figure began walking towards me, careful not to step on any of the bodies. It began to speak to me, it's voice matching to the one that was whispering to me before.

 **"You have the power to make the world yield to you."** , it whispered softly, stepping over a smaller body.

 **"You control the very thing people have been fighting and dying over since the dawn of man."** , it spoke again, one step closer to reaching me.

 **"The power to control the world is at your finger tips"** , echoed in the vast space we dwelled as it was almost in arms length.

It however stopped and stood there in front of me, a dark and menacing aura surrounding it. The vines now started to push me forwards, and the figure's hands rose from it's sides. It's hands reaching out for my head and as they approached ever so slowly, I tried to break free of the vines and to escape the hands but their grip only tightened as the voice spoke to me, now raising itself to from a whisper to a yell.

 **"DO NOT RESIST MY GIFT, YOU ARE MEANT FOR SO MUCH MORE THAN YOU CAN POSSIBLY IMAGINE IZUKU. WITH THIS POWER YOU CAN PROVE TO EVERYONE YOUR WORTH, THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN THEM!",** It screamed, it's voice filling my head, and now my ears.

I kept trying to break free, the power from the shadow figure beginning to overwhelm me. I tried with all the might I could muster, the vines barely loosening themselves but if I could somehow pull more strength out, I could break free! I can do this! My thoughts soon however, were interrupted by the shadow figure's yelling.

 **"NO MORE USELESS DEKU."**

 **"NO MORE OF BEING OUTCASTED."**

 **"NO MORE JUDGING GLARES."**

 **"NO MORE PITY FROM YOUR PEERS."**

 **"NO MORE HOPELESS DREAMS OF BEING A HERO"**

 **"NO MORE! NO MORE IZUKU! GIVE IN TO THE POWER! SEIZE YOUR DESTINY! BECOME WHAT YOU WERE CREATED TO BE!"**

It's voice overwhelming, filled with that dreadful aura I felt before. I tried breaking away from it now, I had to escape from this vile creature no matter what! I screamed as I began tearing through the vines and pulling myself away from the shadow. I glared at it as it tried to grasp at me and I readied my fists and put all my strength into my arms as they rocketed towards the shadow figure,

 **"YOU'RE RIGHT!"** I screamed at it and at myself, my barrage of attacks ready to be unleashed

 **"NO MORE USELESS DEKU!"** I landed my right fist's punch

 **"NO MORE OF BEING AN OUTCAST!"** I landed a successful blow with my left fist

 **"NO MORE JUDGING GLARES!"** another hit landed with my right fist

 **"NO PITY FROM MY PEERS"** I landed a blow with my left once more, the shadow figure now falling back but I would not stop my relenting attacks.

 **"NO MORE HOPELESS DREAMS OF BEING A HERO!",** my words roared in the vast space around us as my right connected once again.

I watched as the figure stepped back, the shadow beginning to fade. I could tell it was still looking at me but I did not care, I will put everything I have left into this last punch! I lunged forward and screamed as loud as my lungs would possibly allow.

" **I"**

 **"WILL"**

 **"BE"**

 **"A"**

 **"HERO"**

I felt the power fill my body, the endless gold light that consumed the void around us flowed into my body and into my punch. It imbued itself to my body, it began to overflow and escape me, giving off a golden aura around me. I felt so much power as my fist began to glow bright gold, the light coming from it blinding me. I let out a final scream and pushed even harder feeling more and more resistance until, there was none and I felt myself being sent forward with a violent burst of speed. The light from my fist faded but I still felt it's power inside of me, I looked around and couldn't find the shadow. I did realize however, that when I absorbed the light around me, it returned the area to it's original form of a dark abyss.

I stood there , my body swelling with the golden energy from before, and the fire that was my pride burning brighter and higher than ever before. A grin formed on my face as I stood there and admired the victory. My gaze moved to my right hand, I made a fist with it and a small chuckle escaped my mouth. This was my power, and I was going to use it to become a hero, a hero that everyone would respect and admire. I would shed my past self and move forward with pride, showing the world that the new number one hero was on his way.

However, without warning I felt myself being pulled into the void. I struggled around to see if the shadow was back to resume it's attack but I saw nothing but the endless void. I toss and turned, trying to figure out what was going on when suddenly, I felt tired. Are my eyes closing? No, they're... they're opening?!

 **"You can't get rid of me that easily, Izuku."**

 **"Dread it."**

 **"Run from it."**

 **"Destiny still arrives."**

My eyes shot open as I jumped out of my bed, my breathing was heavy, and I felt as if I just ran a marathon. My body was covered in a cold sweat, I looked around and I noticed I was in my room back home, however, how did I get here? Where is my shirt? What time is it? What happened to Kacchan and the others? My questions would have to wait as my gaze turned to the mirror in my room where it abruptly stopped.

"What the- Was I always this muscular?" I mumbled out to myself as I walked towards the mirror, noticing with even more detail how my body has suddenly changed so drastically, and I felt a sudden increase to my confidence.

I definitely got taller too, I was probably around 5'5" now, and I'm so young! How tall will I be when I stop growing? I pictured myself as tall as when she uses her quirk to grow as big as she could. The thought made me chuckle when I suddenly heard a loud thud from what sounded like my kitchen followed immediately by the sound of quick footsteps approaching my room and right on queue, my mother flew into my room as the door swung open.

"IZUKU?! ARE YOU AWA-" her yelling stopped as her which were scanning the room for me I assume, met with my shirtless form standing in front of the the mirror where she began to run towards me with her arms wide open and tears falling down her face.

The force of her running into my almost knocked me to the ground, her grip around me tightening to a level that could make All Might cry for his mommy. "OH IZUKU! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS WHEN I GOT A PHONE CALL TO COME PICK YOU UP FROM SCHOOL?" She managed to get out between her crying and sniffling.

Before I could say anything she began to cry louder and began to continue where she left off, "THEY SAID A STUDENT CAME TO THEM AFTER YOU SAVED HIM FROM SOME BULLIES AND WHEN THEY CAME TO BREAK UP THE FIGHT, THEY FOUND YOU BLOODIED AND UNCONSCIOUS ALONG WITH THREE OTHER BOYS! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS IZUKU? I GOT THERE AS SOON I COULD AND MY HEART BROKE INTO A MILLION PIECES WHEN I LOOKED AT YOU, LAYING THERE IN THE NURSES OFFICE!" She yelled right into my ear. If her punishment was making me go deaf, than she is doing a great job.

I smiled at my mother and nuzzled my chin on her shoulder as we hugged. Over the years I can recall growing more distant from others, growing colder. But my mother is the one thing in my life I value above everything else. I know how much she hates when I get myself into trouble like this, I know she isn't mad at me but she is the type to worry about things more than she needs to. My thoughts were soon disrupted by her breaking her hug and cupping my face with her hands,

"IZUKU I-" , she closed her eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I decided to pull you out from school. I can't do this anymore, I can't stand seeing you hurt like today." she paused, letting herself sniffle.

My eyes widened, not in fear, but in shock. I never thought she would result to taking me out of school. "M-Mom I-". I tried to say something but before I could get the words out she continued.

"You're going to be homeschooled Izuku. I arranged to have you met by a tutor of a very wealthy and esteemed family. They even have a daughter your age who also is a student, so maybe you two could be friends." she finished with a faint smile on her face.

I could tell this met a lot ot my mother, she always had me as her number one priority no matter who or what. I saw no objection to the idea, this would prove to be a great opportunity to excel, for my school hasn't taught me anything that I haven't taught myself. I looked at my mom with a fire burning in my eyes,

"I'll do it! If it means making you happy and able to focus on your job, then I'll go to this family and I'll try my best to excel!" I said pridefully and without a stutter, something my mother still isn't use to judging by her widened eyes.

"I'll become a son you can be proud of!" I hugged my mother, the fire in my eyes swelling.

There was silence before I heard my mother begin crying again, she took her hands off my face and wrapped them around my neck to return a hug. We just stood there and hugged for a couple minutes, not wanting this moment to end. However, the moment would be ruined by my genius idea that now was a good time to announce I was able to use my quirk.

"Mom, there is one thing I want to talk to you about that is really important." I paused for a moment, making sure she heard me.

"I figured out how to use my quirk. It's how I won the fight today." I stated calmly as I felt her break the hug and take a step back.

A more genuine smile appeared on her face at the supposed good news, "R-Really? That's great sweetie! I'm so happy you were able figure out how to use it! What kind of quirk is it? The doctors mentioned it was something unrelated to our bloodline".

I couldn't help but sport a grin on my face as I stated, "Mom? What would you do If I told you I could stop time for just a brief moment?"

Her eyes widened and I chuckled softly, "Not just that, it seemed to have increased my height, strength, speed, and my stamina. You have noticed the change in my appearance I assume?" I took a step back, standing straight and expanding my arms out to show her the physical change my body underwent.

"Hardly the body of anyone my age!" I chuckled again, I felt myself filled with pride.

I stared at her, awaiting a response as she eyed my body up and down, noting the things I pointed out. She just looked at me with a shocked expression, shell shocked that her baby boy looked like he belonged on the cover of a magazine and the fact I dropped a bombshell of being able to stop time. A silence overcame the room before finally, she began to speak,

"That's- That's incredible!" She blurted out, "I haven't heard of anything like it, nor is it anything like my quirk at all.". She now sported her loving grin. "I'm just glad you were finally able to manifest your quirk! You can pursue your dream of being a Pro Hero!" She looked away to one of the many All Might posters I had posted on my wall.

Her gaze suddenly whipped back to me as she jumped, "I just remembered! Tomorrow the family and tutor want to meet you Izuku. They arranged for transportation to pick you up first thing in the morning so I want you to get plenty of sleep tonight so you make a good first impression!". She pumped her fist into the air and then yawned sleepily.

"It is getting late, I just couldn't rest till I knew you were feeling better Izuku. If you're hungry I made you a bowl of pork katsudon, your favorite!". She placed a kiss on my cheek before hastily making off to her room.

I knew she was in a rush because she had work in the morning as well, I hate that the state I was in made her lose sleep. It was no big deal as I walked into the kitchen, finding the now cold food resting on the kitchen table. I smiled, taking the bowl and reheating it. Now going to taste as good as it would be fresh, but still will taste amazing due to my mother's cooking.

"All things considered, today was actually a good day.". I muttered out loud, begin to eat my now microwaved dinner.

The Next Day

The sound of my mom running around trying to find her shoes woke me up before my alarm did. I yawned sleepily, getting out of my bed and stretching my body. Beside me on my dresser laid what my mother wanted me to wear today to this meeting. It was a pair of dress pants, black dress shoes, a simple white button up shirt, and a red tie. Definitely going for the not dressing to impress but just enough to show I wasn't a caveman approach I guess. I made my way to the shower to clean up and get ready when a green blur flew past me, my mother leaving for work.

"IloveyouIzukuI'msogladyou' !" and with that super run on sentence she was out the door. I blinked a couple times, then continued on with getting prepared. Today was going to be another eventful day, a common trend in my life.

Stepping out of the shower, I felt alive and ready to take on the whole day! I walked over to the sink to begin brushing my teeth when I noticed something. My face has changed more than I realized as well, it looks like all my baby fat was gone leaving a chiseled face where a soft cinnamon roll used to be. Standing there for a moment, I just decided not to question it and continue on with getting ready. Once I was done getting cleaned up, and putting on my clothes, I grabbed my bag which held my notebook and some supplies and exited my home and began walked to the street and waited for my ride to come get me. Watching traffic go bye, I decided to try out my quirk again, last time I think I used it too long and that's what strained my heart and made me pass out for those five to six hours, which I learned from my mother.

I took a deep breath, watching a car go bye I focused on wanting it to stop. To explain to someone how I did, the best way to explain is I imagined myself taking a picture with my mind. That caused everything to suddenly stop, a gold ring appearing in my eyes for a brief moment, it's effect signifying it worked. But as soon as I activated it, not a moment later everything started to slowly move before resuming.

"Looks like I can only do it for one to two seconds right now without causing any damage." I mumbled to myself. I also had the feeling repetitive use would also strain my body, so I would have make sure each use counted in a battle. Taking advantage of the time I spent waiting, I took out my hero notebook and flipped to the page I dedicated to myself and wrote down my notes about my quirk. My focus was broken however, by the cough of an older gentleman who looked to be in his mid-thirties, I would guess.

"Excuse me sir, are you ?" he asked politely.

? I could get use to that.-. I thought to myself before politely bowing, "Yes sir! I am Izuku Midoriya."

The man nodded, "Very good. Please step inside the vehicle and I'll bring you to the Yaoyorozu household.". He beckoned to the door of the limousine which he had kindly opened for me.

I nodded my head before jumping inside and getting comfortable. Looking around the limo quite shocked they sent something like this to pick me up, I was expecting a taxi or something. This family must be loaded to just send a limo to pick up one boy. I chuckled softly, feeling the car moving. Possible scenarios of what they were going to ask me went through my head and how I would show myself as someone worthy of their time. Little did I know, thanks to my mother, everything was already confirmed.

An Hour Later

I sat patiently as we finally arrived, not as fast as I was expecting but it did not matter. As we approached the Yaoyorozu household, I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing before me was a mansion, no, a damn castle! I sat speechless as we pulled up through a circle driveway that would allow me to get out in front of the home. As the driver exited the vehicle and began to walk around to open my door, I noticed there was a welcoming crowd of some sort for me on top of the staircase that stood in front of the front door. There was what I assume was their staff, and infront of them was an older woman with her husband I'd guess. Between them was a younger girl, around my age with quite the pony tail, she stood there in a beautiful white dress and the sight made me blush slightly before I realized these were the people I was suppose to meet and impress. I rehearsed the lines I said to myself about thirty times in my head, and was ready to make my introduction. The door opened and a voice spoke out,

"The Yaoyorozu family is eager to meet you . Please step out and introduce yourself." the gentleman said and I simply nodded at him and exited the vehicle.

Standing in front of me was probably one of the wealthiest and most powerful families in the whole country, how could this go wrong? I grinned and stood in front of the crowd.

" ! It is my honor to extend a hand of friendship to you." spoke the older gentleman, . He reached his left hand out and beckoned me forward, so he wouldn't have to raise his voice so that I could hear him.

I walked over with a smooth stride, making sure that every moment I made was precise and without mistake. Their eyes laid upon me like eagles on a rabbit, waiting for me to make a mistake I assumed, probably silently judging me.

I stopped as I reached the top of the staircase, I bowed to show respect and rose to meet the eyes of the Yaoyorozu family. "I am deeply honored to be here, and I could not express my gratitude in words for the kindness you are showing my mother and I by allowing me to be here and further my educational pursuit." I spoke full of confidence and charm, as I rose to meet their eyes, my gaze was locked with the daughter of the family. She looked surprised, she was probably expecting me to be some savage brute. My eyes narrowed slightly and a smug smile grew on my face. A pinkish hue rose on her face as she turned away. My focus now moved to the parents, who smiled at me and beckoned to follow them into their home.

I think I made a good first impression.

End of Deku's PoV

After stepping through the main entrance, older couple began to guide Izuku into the main hall of the household, the craftsmanship and appeal of the design was absolutely breathtaking. The young boy just stood there, simply amazed at the attention of detail that everything held in their home, when the father chuckled and beckoned him to keep following, They were going to show him every room and areas of prominence. Izuku had the feeling this would take awhile, and simply followed them and listened closely, noting key rooms that sounded important.

Momo's PoV: Before Izuku's Arrival

I did not understand why my parents agreed to let some random boy live with us and study under the same masters I was taught by. The idea of it was something that baffled me since they made light of the situation to me, why would they waste their resources and time on him? So many possibilities, but I was never humored or given a reason, just that it was going to be done. My mother told me he was a talented individual, and that perhaps we could learn from each other and be friends. Friends, something I never had growing up due to being sheltered in this household and raised to be a proper woman and to master my quirk. I put faith in my mother's words, that he would be someone who proved worthy of our time. The sound of knocking at my door signaled that he would be arriving soon, and that I was requested by my parents. I stared at my reflection in the large mirror that stood in my room, making sure I was ready. My parents always expected perfection, and would take nothing less. Composing myself, I began to make my way to the front of our home, where we would greet our new guest.

Making my way through one of the many tunnels of the labyrinth that is my home, my thoughts were focused on this "Izuku Midoriya". From what his mother told us, he was a short green haired cinnamon roll, who was bullied in school due to his inability to use his quirk. The thought of someone being treated differently because of if they were quirkless or not made me sick. His mother told us he was bullied for six years, I couldn't imagine the sorrow and pain she felt knowing her son was beaten and insulted because he was different. Then a thought appeared in my mind, what if he were my son? What would I do? The idea was one that I found myself stuck on as I arrived at the front door, one of my many butlers smiled and opened the door, and standing at the ready were my parents and some of the workers that staffed our home. I made my way to the side of my parents as I've been taught to do growing up, and stood there like some kind of doll, waiting for their owner to come home and play with them.

Maybe fifteen minutes had gone by, and I was honestly starting to grow tired of just standing there. I knew not to speak up, especially in a situation like this but I rather be training my quirk or studying one of the topics I was learning. My attention however, was brought to the arrival of one of the many limousines my family has in service. It made it's way through the gates of our home, and through the driveway, coming to a stop below the staircase at which we stood. I could not see the boy due to the tinted windows of the vehicle, but I knew he was in there. The driver made his way around the car, and arrived at the passenger door. He halted for a moment before gently opening the door and bowing as he stood there, and right on schedule, a figure stepped out.

This is the "cute cinnamon roll" that was to stay with us? That was the first thought that came to my head. My eyes widened, the figure who stepped out of the vehicle was the complete opposite of what I had been told. He stood there with a somewhat basic attire, Dressed like he was going to a formal dinner. But the way his clothes wrapped around his clearly visible figure was enough to make a woman blush. His clothes barely fit him, did he not realize that when he dressed himself this morning? My thoughts were soon interrupted however,

" ! It is my honor to extend a hand of friendship to you." spoke the my father. He reached his left hand out and beckoned the green haired boy forward, so he wouldn't have to raise his voice so that he could hear him.

He began to walk over with a smooth stride, every moment he made was precise and without mistake, giving off a powerful aura. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, He had my full attention now and he hadn't even spoken a word. My thoughts would have to wait, he was climbing the staircase and would soon arrive in front of us.

He stopped as he reached the top of the staircase, and bowed to show respect and rose to meet the eyes of my family. "I am deeply honored to be here, and I could not express my gratitude in words for the kindness you are showing my mother and I by allowing me to be here and further my educational pursuit." he spoke full of confidence and charm.

As he rose to match out eyes, my gaze was locked with the his. He had such a powerful jawline, and those eyes... -Oh no. He is cute AND confident.- I thought as a blush began to surface on my face

His eyes narrowed slightly and a smug smile grew on his face. -I have to look away before I cause a scene!- The rose blush now turning bright red as I turned away,

His focus now moved to my parents, who smiled at him and beckoned to follow them into our home. I made sure he was walking in front of me, and began to follow them. This way he wouldn't be able to fluster me and make me slip up in front of my parents. We began to walk through our house, they were telling him about the rooms and other important notes to make. He just followed, nodding and answering any questions they asked. That powerful aura still surrounded him, I felt as if I was standing behind someone like All Might. There was no way he was quirkless, something is wrong with this whole situation. I gathered my courage and wiped my mind of the lesser and crude thoughts, I would make a proper introduction and find out what really was going on when this tour ended. But until then, I would follow and present myself if needed.

About an hour later

The tour finally came to an end, the last room they brought him to was our massive library that rested on bottom floor. They were showing him that this was where he would be doing most of his studying with our tutors and I. Then that made sure to make note of the gymnasium that was next door. Their voices filled with pride, telling Midoriya about how I had the creation quirk, and I would learn how to make things in the library and practice the process of making them in the gym. I felt myself filled with pride knowing that my parents were very proud of me and my quirk, but I felt that pride quickly melt away when that boy turned around and eyed me up and down. My parents indirectly made sure to finish off what was left of my pride when my father began to speak,

"Well now that you have had a proper introduction to our home, why don't you get familiar with our lovely daughter? I'm sure she would love to hear about you and get to know you better.". My father indirectly put the final nail in the coffin as he finished his sentence and began to walk away with my mother, he halted at the exit however.

"Before I forget." he turned and smiled, "You will be staying with us for the duration of your studying, your mother mentioned to me that she forgot to bring that detail up. We'll have you measured and sized for clothing and outfitted with the resources needed for your studies."

I could feel the boy's eyes burrow into the back of my head after my father finished talking, "Dinner is at seven. Make sure he isn't late Momo!" He now exited the room, leaving just the boy and I.

My anxiety was shooting through the roof, it was only the two of us now! I don't know how to talk to someone my age, let alone a boy. -What do I do? What do I do? Think Momo, think! Say something funny ,maybe that will ease the tension. No, he'll think I'm a ditzy rich girl, I should present myself as I was presented, powerful and knowledgeable. He'll have no choice but to respect me!- I grinned and began to turn around to greet him, but my confidence and smile faded upon making eye contact.

He stood there for a moment, his eyes narrowed. -He was definitely judging me, his lips are beginning to move and he was going to let me know what he thought. I was too slow to seize my chance to display dominance! It's game over Momo!-

"So, Momo Yaoyorozu, correct?". His voice was calm. My panic now calmed down, maybe this wasn't going to be as bad I as I feared.

He grinned, "It is my pleasure to meet you Miss Yaoyorozu. I'm Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me Izuku if you want.". As soon as he finished his sentence, the panic hit me like a train.

-We had just met and he wants to call me by his first name? Am I reading this situation correctly? Am I dreaming about one of my romance novels or did my parents arrange me to meet him on purpose? Is this a quirk marriage? Oh God, I'm too young to get married!- I couldn't calm myself down, and judging by the slight blush on his cheeks and him raising an eyebrow,I made things extremely awkward by just standing here in silence and staring at him.

I had to think of something quick, I need to to recover from this awkward start! But before I could think of anything I just started to blurt out what came to my mind. "Yes, I am Momo Yaoyorozu. Heir to the Yaoyorozu fortune and family empire. My quirk is creation, it gives me the ability to create any non-living material from my exposed skin through the molecular manipulation of my fat cells. As long as I have an understanding of how something is made, I can create it. I like to read and play the piano. I don't have any friends and I enjoy eating chocolate and other sweets. Sometimes I like to read romance novels when no one is around and imagine myself as the woman in the book.".

As soon as I finished blurting all that out, my face burned with a heat that rivaled the sun. I covered my face in shame to hide the bright crimson that engulfed it, not wanting to look at Izuku anymore. Things were going to be awkward now, there was no doubt in my mind. Thoughts about what to do were popping up in my head, I needed to react fast. I could still recover from that!

"Oh. Well, Like I said, my name is Izuku Midoriya. I lived with my mother in a small apartment about forty or so minutes from here. I never met my father and I was told I had a quirk but couldn't access it. For many years I was bullied until recently where I figured out how to use it and beat him a group of bullies who were picking on kids who had no quirks. My quirk is strange and I don't know how it works completely yet but It increases my strength, stamina, and I am able to stop time for a very brief moment. I love Katsudon, especially with pork. A hobby of mine is studying other quirks and writing them in journals. I don't have any friends either but I think that changed the moment we met." His voice broke me out of my thoughts, I looked up at him amazed by many of the things he had just said. He stood there, his powerful aura now faded away revealing a calming one, and he sported a rose blush on cheeks.

"S-So, if we're going to be fr-friends and you're going to be calling me Izuku, a-am I allowed t-to c-c-call you M-M-M-M-M-Momo?" He stated now completely losing his confident persona from before, his eyes looking away from me.

My hands turned to fists as I felt honored he wanted to be friends with me already! I felt a fire burning inside me and new confidence overtaking me, I ripped my hands from my face and held them to the air as I Shouted,

"YES! YOU CAN CALL ME MOMO! THANK YOU FOR WANTING TO BE MY FRIEND!". My fists dropped to my sides and I felt the biggest grin on my face, one that probably rivaled All Might's smile. I just stood there now with stars in my eyes as Izuku rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled at our awkward introductions.

He dropped his right hand to his hip and gave me a thumbs up with his left, "Alright! This is going way better than I had thought it would go. To be honest I was expecting worst case scenario the moment I stepped out of the limousine." He stated before finishing with a chuckle.

I composed myself, now it's time to be serious now that we got the awkward tension gone. "Well you still have Dinner with my family and your first lessons tomorrow. Plenty of time to embarrass yourself." I stated with confidence.

"You got a point there. But I was wondering, Could I also get in on quirk training? I think with the right focus and trials I could strengthen my ability." He stared at me with a look of determination, almost on the verge of puppy eyes if I were to be honest.

"I don't see an issue with it, though you will have to train with me most likely. Having a partner to train with and maybe even spar with could help me gain experience with my quirk and quick thinking." One of my hands now rested on my chin, this would prove to be quite helpful if I had someone to train with and against. I needed to decrease the time it took for me to think of something to make and be able to create it and use it, like bringing up a shield to block an attack.

"So it's a date then, Awesome! I can't wait to see your quirk in detail and train with you." He grinned and pumped a fist into the air, completely unaware that he just said this was going to be like a date.

I just stood there, my mind caught up on the word date. Did he mean it romantically? Maybe he just meant it as it's a literal date? Quirk Marriage? A child with our two quirks would be powerful...

"Momo? Are you okay? You've been standing there for a couple minutes with your hand on your chin, you already thinking about ways to counter my quirk?" Izuku stared at me, an eyebrow raised.

I spun around, "Y-Yes! Of course I was thinking about our quirks, what else would I have to think about?" my cheeks puffed now.

I'm leaning towards it being a literal date now from his reaction, not a romantic one. Why would a boy you just met ask you out on a date Momo? You have to stop reading so many romantic novels! He probably thinks I'm weird from all my reactions so far, I'm just wasting his time.

-Wait, time? I FORGOT ABOUT DINNER!- My eyes widened, dinner was going to start any minute now!

"IZUKU I FORGOT ABOUT DINNER! HURRY AND PUT THESE ON! I HOPE YOU KNOW HOW TO ROLLER SKATE!" I spun around and yelled at the now startled Izuku and threw a pair of skates at him that I made from the exposed opening of my chest.

We swiftly put the skates on and I beckoned him to follow, but not even 10ft later I heard a thump and a groan. "Momo... I don't know how to roller skate."

"Just take my hand and don't fall! I'll pull your weight and if you start to get the hang of it you can try to mimic my movements. NOW LET'S GO BEFORE WE'RE LATE!". I shouted at poor Izuku, grabbing his hand and practically dragged him through the halls as I skated towards the dining room. We're going to be cutting it close, at this speed we're going to be either right on time or almost a minute late. I know how much my parents hate imperfection, so I'll just have to speed it up! Full power!

I could feel Izuku's grip tighten, "Don't worry Izuku! We're almost there! Just one more turn, and we're... HERE!". I swear I heard a choir of angels singing,

"We're going to make it Izuku! We are going to- CRAAAAAASH!". In hindsight I should have probably thought of a way to stop at the speeds we were going without it involving slamming into the door to the dining room. With a loud thud I hit the door, causing Izuku to tumble over me and land somewhere past me as I now tumbled over him, we looked like we just were in a car accident.

"Izuku, are you ok? I'm sorry I forgot to think of a way to slow down!" I looked around for a moment, where did he go? But then, I felt something warm on my chest. My eyes slowly moved down to see the source of it, my body filled with dread.

Pinned beneath me, and suffocated by my breasts was poor Izuku was able to let out a muffled, "I am here!".

I swear if someone saw what was about to happen, they would think my quirk was Super Jumping. I flew across the hallway and let out a screech and covered my chest with my arms and a bright crimson blush devoured my face. After a moment of silence I began to walk towards Izuku and I poked him with my foot,

"Izuku, a-are you ok?" I just stared at the boy who laid there in shock and his eyes widened.

"Boobs." Was all I heard come from his body. I looked away, the bright blush not relenting.

"Well, compose yourself Izuku. We have arrived at the dining room, just pretend nothing happened and enjoy whatever it is my parents decided to have prepared for us." I pulled him up so that he could stand, and began to walk towards the door.

"Stay behind me, and arrive after I do.". I took a deep breath, composed myself, and walked through the door. Izuku followed shortly after.

We arrived to meet the gaze of my father who was standing at the head of the table, "You're late Momo. I understand if it was just young Midoriya, but there is no excuse for tardiness in your case. Please don't teach our guest bad manners, I expected better from my loving daughter."

I could feel the disappointment in his tone, "Of course father, There is no excuse for my behavior. I apologize for being late and setting a bad example for Iz- . It won't happen again." I bowed in respect, but I saw Izuku in the corner of my eyes stare at me looking almost hurt, he is blaming himself for my scolding.

"Very well, have a seat you two. Momo we will discuss your punishment another time. But now we focus on dinner, please enjoy the meal our fine chefs have prepared for you . I guarantee you will not taste anything as good as the food you are about to eat. We have the finest cuts of meat and only the best ingredients money could buy shipped for our chefs. Please, enjoy.". As my father finished and took his seat, Izuku bowed in thanks and took his seat, I had walked to the side of my parents and took my seat.

The chefs began to bring out dinner, but I only could focus on Izuku who kept glancing at me, there was no doubt in my mind he felt guilty now. Either because I was scolded and or due to our accident where I covered his head with my breasts. I'll have to talk to him tonight before we head to our chambers unless my father has other plans. But now I must focus on dinner, and not to cause another scene for Izuku's sake, I don't think he can handle anymore guilt.

After Dinner

Dinner had concluded, had we gave thanks to the chefs who scrambled out of the kitchen in a single file line. My father rose from his chair and thanked them individually and walked over to Izuku and began to talk in a tone too low for me to hear. Suddenly they both glared at me for a moment before continuing, I wonder what my father said to him? Probably something about how he was sorry I was a bad influence and not to follow in my example. I hated that nothing was good enough in their eyes, even when I did it to best of my abilities, on the verge of perfection. My thoughts were interrupted, they rose from their seats and Izuku began to follow him out of the room, before exiting however, my father turned to address me.

"Momo, be a dear and go to your chambers. I will be walking Izuku to the room where he will be staying. Be sure to be prepared for tomorrow's lessons, try not to be late again.". he simply turned and Izuku hesitated for a brief moment, giving me one last look of guilt before exiting as well.

After they exited the room, I began my trip to my quarters. So much for apologizing and assuring him he had nothing to worry about, I have no doubt my father will say something else to really make him feel responsible. Is he doing this on purpose? Perhaps he wants us to be rivals and hopes that makes us improve quicker? Of course he wouldn't care about me making a friend, he just wants results. I'm basically just a show dog for them, something they brag about and flaunt around. Now I'm starting to get the feeling Izuku will be another victim of their toxic minds, I'll have to grab him the first chance I get tomorrow. I promised him I'd show him my quirk in greater detail and possibly have a sparing battle, It's a date. My heart fluttered at the thought of a date, I really read too many romance novels. I swear they're turning me into some kind of pervert. I let out a sigh and arrived at my room, tomorrow is the beginning of something great. I have a good feeling now about Izuku staying with us, perhaps it was ment to be.

Next morning; End of Momo's PoV / Third Person

The sun rose over the Yaoyorozu household, it was early morning yet the place was moving around like a bee hive. The staff all moving around doing their daily routines like clockwork, amazing how they ended up not bumping into each other and doing their jobs. Amongst the chaotic movements was the young Yaoyorozu, dressed in a less formal attire than yesterday,she was dressed in a simple white blouse and an black skirt and was making her way to the library for her first lesson. It would be Science with an esteemed professor, who once taught at an high level institute. Her parents only wanted the best, and she would be learning at a level beyond that of people her age. She just hoped Izuku would be able to keep up, she couldn't guarantee her father being too merciful after he felt Izuku should have had enough time to become adapted to his new life. Upon arriving she was met by the sight of Izuku speaking to their professor, he was wearing a properly fitted attire now compared to his skin tight dress shirt yesterday. His outfit was something her father had most definitely chosen himself, a tuxedo with a red bowtie, Her father had a thing for suits so poor Izuku's closet probably was filled with them.

There would be a time to worry about little things like that later, they were expected to learn and focus on nothing else until they were granted a moment of rest. The students would follow their strict schedule until the day was finished. If time permitted, they would have the chance to socialize though it would most likely be frowned upon by . He didn't believe his daughter needed a friend, only something to drive her forward and improve at a faster rate. If not, Izuku would most likely replace her due to her father practically adopting him, he would have done it too if his mother permitted but Miss Midoriya was keen on him returning to her after he finished his studying at the Yaoyorozu residence for the next four years, he would then be given a choice to pursue a goal elsewhere but Momo had the feeling he would pursue his goal of being a hero and go to UA, the same place she was going to apply to. Until then, they will do their best to improve themselves and be ready to commit to a choice.

 **Momo and Izuku's Daily Schedule**

 **Science**

 **Math**

 **Language Studies**

 **History**

 **Lunch**

 **Writing**

 **Art**

 **Physical Training**

 **Break**

 **Quirk Training**

 **Break**

 **Dinner**

 **End of Daily Schedule**

This was the schedule they were expected to follow daily for the next four years, it would be relentless and would mold the children into perfect examples for others to look up to. They would learn and study these courses at an high level and learn more in a month then they would in an year of public schooling. It would test the children and prove if they had what it took to excel and earn the right to take the status of being an elite member of society, a viewpoint forced upon Momo, but not one that Izuku cared for. Izuku was focused on his dream of being a hero and would let nothing nor anybody get in his way. He would make his dream a reality and relished at the opportunity to prove himself.

Quirk Training Period

Izuku was fairing at a decent level, not at the level of Momo who had been taught on a level beyond his for far longer, but he proved to show promise to his teachers and Mr. Yaoyorozu, who had been keeping tabs on young Izuku throughout the day. They had just finished taking a break from Physical Training, a period where they were expected to before various physical activities to increase their physical strength and stamina. Izuku faired well, his quirk recently having augmented his body and increased his potential in those fields, proving himself to be better in one field than Momo who was taken back by his physical prowess. But now it was time to finally have the two focus on their quirks and use what they learn to increase their power. Something that would be easier said than done for Izuku, who had no idea how he was going to make his quirk stronger other than to keep stopping time and see if it allowed him to stop it for longer eventually, if not he felt he would be up creek without a paddle.

The two had remained in the outfits they wore for physical training, Izuku wearing red gym shorts and a simple sleeveless black shirt which tucked into his pants. Momo wore a black sports bra and the same red gym shorts. They both wore white sneakers given to be used in the two physical periods. They would be instructed by a former pro hero who had retired recently, he instructed his students on how to improve their usage of their quirks and what to focus on to see better results. His hero named which he was be called by was, The Crimson Crane, and his quirk was Precise Movements. It allowed him to always land a blow or aim an item exactly where he wanted to if it was physically possible, meaning he had the potential to be an amazing archer or shot but he focused on marital arts and physical combat, being a formidable foe to both villain and other heros.

His first lesson for the two was surprising to the young children, it was to be a spar and whoever landed three blows would be announced the winner. Momo would have to be careful, she knew Izuku's quirk was the ability to stop time for a brief moment, meaning if he got too close and her guard was down, he was guaranteed a point. Izuku had never seen Momo's quirk but he knew she could create any non-living item from an exposed part of her body. His strategy was to secure a point or two early, then force momo to go all out. He would let her score two points but would be careful not to get hit a third time, letting herself exhaust herself by using her quirk and training his by staying on the defensive. It was a risky but solid plan, but he was sure it was going to work. He would soon find out as Crimson Crane had them stand on opposite sides of the training area, an 12x12Ft square ring, the surface being a tarp but below was plywood planks and shock absorbing foam underlay beneath that layer. It was their own boxing arena basically, and could absorb the impact of most blows when two fighters fought. It was time however, for the students to prove themselves and test their might. Izuku bowed in respect, and so did momo, then they both dropped into fighting stances. A tension filled the air, and Crimson Crane's voice rung out,

 **"BEGIN!"**

Izuku took off in an instant burst of speed, he knew momo would think of a way to counter him if he took too long. He had to secure his points early before she could adapt. He narrowed his eyes, a light shined for a moment and momo pulled out a metal long-staff from her stomach. She was going to try and keep him at a distance, but Izuku only needed to a brief window to activate his quirk and land a blow. It was time to show off his potential and secure a victory.

Momo spun her staff and readied herself for Izuku, she counted his steps, mentally preparing to sweep his legs. She made it appear as if she was going to do a feint attack and swing high, causing Izuku to slow down and go into a slide last second as she began her swinging motion, he grinned thinking he successfully predicted her attack but his eyes widened at the sudden change in trajectory and speed, now the pole was hurling directly for his body and he had no choice but to activate his quirk. To Momo, he just disappeared and reappeared a couple feet backwards, he chuckled and dropped into a fighting stance again. Momo now fully realizing the defensive potential of his quirk, readied herself again for a similar attack, but her mind totally skipped over the idea of the offensive potential.

But this time Izuku had other plans, he activated his quirk and reappeared in front of her, with his fist already in swinging motion. She had to either quickly going for a counter attack, she decided the latter was better and jabbed the pole at his chest. Izuku predicted she would do this, and grinned before fading away. She blinked for a moment, but gasping for air as she felt a hard blow to her left side, her eyes darted to see her attacker, he had used his quirk to stop time and slide to her side and direct his blow to an open spot in her movements to jab him in his original attacking spot.

 **"MIDORIYA: 1 YAOYOROZU: 0"** Crimson Crane's voice rung out.

Momo let out a growl and tried to use her staff to gain more room to further adjust her battle plan. But Izuku was unrelenting, he activated his quirk and appeared behind her and lunged forward with another attack, a second point would be secured. But without warning Momo spun around and a loud "THWACK" rung in the room. She grinned at the now startled Izuku who had no choice but to take a leap back,

 **"MIDORIYA: 1 YAOYOROZU: 1"** Crimson Crane's voice rung out.

"You think the same trick would work again? I knew you would take advantage of me using my staff to make sure you wouldn't appear anywhere in front of me. You also thought I would expect another blow from the side so you appeared behind me, thinking how easy this was going to be. Your quirk is powerful but it makes you cocky Izuku." She spun her staff around her body and readied herself again.

Izuku remained silent, he rubbed his hand across his face to check for blood but the results game back negative. He glared at Momo for a moment, giving off a menacing aura causing chills to shoot down her back. Izuku got into fighting form again and he disappeared for a moment, appearing closer to Momo before disappearing and appearing at her left side. She began to turn to face him, but he disappeared again, appearing to her right where he originally was but now even closer. Her eyes widened in fear and she went to jump back but before she could even move, Izuku reappeared with his hands secured around her staff and yanked on it with a great amount of strength as she was in the motion of jumping back, causing her to to be pulled towards him with her feet off the ground, she was completely open. She panicked, she had no idea what he was going to do as she was flying forward. she readied herself to use the momentum of the staff and leap forward, hoping Izuku was cocky enough to think he didn't need to use his quirk to secure another point. But in an instant, she found herself face to face with Izuku, and then she felt another powerful blow hit her stomach causing herself to cough up saliva and fall to her knees. He stopped time and lunged forward, using her increasing momentum and his punch to land a heavy blow against her stomach.

 **"MIDORIYA: 2 YAOYOROZU: 1"** Crimson Crane's voice rung out.

"Think Momo." Izuku muttered to her. "My quirk is almost unbeatable in close quarters. You were right about me getting cocky, you won't land another lucky hit like the one you did. Think of it as a mercy point." His tone was dark, causing her to get goosebumps. He took a step forward.

Momo had to do something and quick, she was ignoring what he was saying as he stood over her. She found it funny how he said he was cocky but wouldn't let her get another hit in like that but here he was monologuing like a villain. She hatched a plan her head and as soon as she heard mercy points she saw his foot move and knew it was all or nothing she got goosebumps and a light appeared from her body, followed by smoke and the sound of clattering.

Izuku used his quirk to jump backwards in his moment of stopped time but as it resumed, he felt himself slip. He used his quirk again to catch himself before he landed face first against the floor and reveal his location. He looked down to see what caused him to slip, and found the guilty party member, Marbles. She seemed to have created a smoke bomb of somesort and caused marbles to fall from her body and spread around the arena so he would slip on them if he were not careful. He remained low to the ground and he saw a light in the fog, she had created another object. His plan had quickly gone south, he took too long.

He rose slowly from the ground, and studied the ground and took careful steps. If he slipped or kicked one marble it would reveal his location to her. She had planned this that clever she-devil. That is what Izuku was most likely thinking at this very moment, but he had to no time to let his emotions cloud his judgement and actions. He had to come up with a counter attack and fast. Izuku moved forward at a slow pace towards where Momo originally was and where he saw her create something in the fog. Careful not to step on any marbles, he arrived at the origin of the light where he found something hurdled on the ground under a blanket. Was she trying to trick him? He couldn't risk this being a trick or not and decided to punch the blanket, and instead of a scream or something to signify it being Momo, he heard a squeak. The fog now beginning to fade, His eyes widened in fear and he heard a loud "BANG!" and before he had time to activate his quirk a sharp pain rung from the right side of his body, he gasped in pain and looked to see if she actually shot him with a gun, but seeing a beanbag on the ground revealed she wasn't that crazy.

 **"MIDORIYA: 2 YAOYOROZU: 2"** Crimson Crane's voice rung out.

Izuku growled in frustration, he now saw Momo who stood a good distance to his right, holding the rifle that shot a beanbag at him. The fog had completely faded and she stood there with a cocky grin on her face. His eyes scanned around them, if she held the gun, where did the staff go. His eyes widened when he found it, half the distance between him and Momo. Her eyes widened as well, she noticed his gaze moved to the staff. Was he planning on using that? She couldn't give him the chance! She readied her gun and fired another shot, she knew he would dodge this but where would he reappear? She readied herself to shoot to her right after firing the shot. Izuku on queue, activated his quirk and appeared on her left side, closer to the staff, Her eyes widened in fear. She predicted wrong, and if she did again he was going to be close enough to grab the staff, meaning he would only need to activate his quirk one last time to be close enough to strike a blow with the staff. She shot directly at the staff this time, hoping it would cause him not to grab it and give her another chance to hit him. She readed to sweep the gun to her right again and shoot.

Momo felt dread overcome her body, he activated his quirk and grabbed the staff by the left side tip. Causing the beanbag to simply hit the staff and bounce onto the ground. He stood up slowly, twirled the staff and got into a fighting stance with it, he only glared at her waiting for her to make a movement. This was it, she had to land this next shot, she quickly shot to her right and mentally prepared herself to swing the gun to the center of the arena and shoot. This was it, all or nothing, she would predict Izuku wouldn't dodge to the sides, he would go to the center and try to secure a victory. She hoped she would be right as he faded and appeared in front of her, her eyes widened. She did it! She was going to land the shot! But a sense of despair crawled down her body, the shot didn't go off. She looked down to the gun and in an instant, she knew she had lost the moment he got the staff. Izuku had plunged one side of the staff into the barrel, blocking the beanbag from firing at him. She looked up in defeat,and saw Izuku whose nose now was bleeding and his eyes red.

"I-Izuku, your nose and eyes... what...". before she could finish Izuku pulled down on the staff, ripping it from her grip and tossing it to the ground. He lunged forward and Momo closed her eyes, she accepted defeat. But where she was expecting pain from another punch, she felt only a push and felt herself fall onto her rear. She opened her eyes and looked up at Izuku who stood there, who began to sway on his feet.

 **"MIDORIYA: 3 YAOYOROZU: 2"** Crimson Crane's voice rung out, **"MIDORIYA WINS!"**

But Crimson Crane's words fell onto deaf ears as Izuku fell onto his knees and then to his stomach. He overused his quirk and sent his body into shock and blood began to puddle under his head. Momo quickly crawled to Izuku's side and created a towel she used to apply pressure to his nose and stop the bleeding. Crimson Crane ran to get help and Izuku could only stare at Momo who was trying to tell him something but he couldn't hear her. The last thing he saw before fatigue overpowered him was Momo looking to where Crimson Crane exited the room and her shouting something. Then, there was only darkness.

Later that night; Deku PoV

My eyes opened but they remained shut, I couldn't see but I still gazed into darkness. I found myself in that void like before. Then there was the pain, so much pain in my body, I felt like I was going to explode. I saw the gold vines, they were tossing and turning in pain, reaching out for help. There was no voice this time, just the pain in my body. The gold light appearing and fading from the vines, leaving me alone in the darkness as if someone was flipping a light switch over and over to tease me. I just floated in the darkness, alone and broken. What happened to me? I must've strained myself by using my quirk too much, my body can't handle it yet, I was an idiot to force use it like that, I just wanted to win and prove myself to someone, to Momo...

The vines seemed to have reacted to my thoughts and cradled me, still suffering from the light fading and re-appearing. It felt like I was still a baby and my mother cradled me in her arms, trying to assure me I was ok. The pain seemed to start fading, and the light returned to the vines. Something had happened to me physically, outside of what I assume is my mind. Momo and Crimson Crane must have gotten help but who I wonder? Did the Yaoyorozu family have a doctor on call? But who could... then there was the sudden bright light in the void, and it pulled me towards it at alarming speeds, I must be waking up somehow.

I felt Déjà vu, my eyes shot open and my body leaped up from where I was previously rested on. Looking around, it seemed I was in a hospital of some sort, if not, maybe a doctor's office. I was strapped to a machine but there were no staff inside the room, it felt wrong. I tried to get up, but as soon as I made a movement, the machine I was strapped to starting making a noise like I activated an alarm for robbing a bank. No later than a few seconds, the door to the room shot open and there stood a little old lady who honestly probably was short enough to be a little child. I sat there baffled at this woman before she screeched on top of her lungs,

"NEZU! THE BOY IS AWAKE NOW!". She then walked away like nothing even happened.

-This was so strange, what the heck was going on? Who is this lady? Who is Nezu? Where is Momo and Crimson Crane? WHY AM I SO TIRED?!- I rubbed my head, this situation was getting stranger and stranger by the second. Then a sudden figure popped into the doorframe almost giving me a heart attack.

"Hello Mr. Midoriya! I am principal Nezu. You were brought here by an old friend of mine, they said you were having a quite the battle with another quirk user! I have to say, hearing about your quirk has me quite interested! I have never heard of anything like it, the ability to stop and resume time, even if you could only stop it for a brief moment, the fact that you can is amazing! You have so much potential young man, I don't know if you realise it, but with the proper training and support you could easily be an amazing hero... or villain.". This... Cat dog mouse thing just finished praising me. I sat there silently not sure what to do.

"Oh. Don't worry about my ranting, I just am fascinated by your quirk. In fact, quirks are my job! I mentioned I'm a principal correct? That is part of it, I am the principal of U.A High School. So congratulations young man, you have caught the attention of a lot of people, someone very special in particular. He's here now actually, he wanted to make sure you were ok before he came in and talked to you, just don't freak ou-"

 **"I AM HERE! ENTERING THE NURSE'S OFFICE OF U.A!".** Shouted a voice before entering the room.

My jaw would have fallen off my head if it wasn't attached, It's All Might! All Might wanted to see ME?!Does he remember me from the sludge villain incident? It was only two days ago, but someone like All Might probably meets too many people to-

 **"HOHOHO! IF IT ISN'T THE YOUNG BOY WHO HELPED ME CATCH THAT VILE VILLAIN FROM THE BANK INCIDENT! THANKS TO YOU I WAS ABLE TO STOP HIM BEFORE HE DID ANY OTHER DAMAGE OR HARM INNOCENT PEOPLE! I WAS NO MORE OF A HERO THEN YOU WERE THAT DAY YOUNG MAN!".** All Might stated with such confidence it made me want to jump up and cheer.

"All Might, please stop shouting.". The principal stated calmly as he stared up at All Might with a smile on his face.

 **"Apologies Nezu! I can hardly control myself when near such symbols of heroism like this young man!".** He bowed in apology to principal Nezu.

"Yes. This is Izuku Midoriya, he is the kid I told you about over the phone. The one with the quirk you were interested in, he has shown great promise and from what I heard from , he has a formidable brain as well.".

All Might nodded at Nezu before walking to my bedside and kneeling to be eye level with me, **"Young Midoriya, you have something that most people do not. You focused on the villain while others were too caught up on my appearance. You also have a very powerful quirk that with the right training would allow you to become one of the best Pro Heros this world will ever see. That's why... I will train you! In four years, you will be able to take the entrance exam for U.A, and from what I heard you have wanted to be a hero like me. We will help you reach your dreams and make them reality young Midoriya!".** He finished amazing grace and power.

I stared at him with wide eyes, and my jaw starting to hurt from opening this big. Words tried to come out of my mouth but only inaudible noises escaped, All Might, my idol, was here telling me he saw potential in me and believed that I could be an amazing hero and someone worth his time. He wanted to train ME, take that Kacchan! Not so useless now you jerk!

 **"Young man, are you ok? You're starting to scare me.".** All Might stared at me, still sporting his awesome smile.

Shaking my head to snap out of my creepy state, I grinned and looked at All Might,

"Yes! I'm feeling more than ok now! You're like, my idol All Might, hearing that you sought me out and decided to train me is like a dream come true... I'm not dreaming right? Please tell me I'm not dreaming.". I looked around in panic, if this was a dream I was going to feel real terrible when I woke up.

Everything however, felt ok at the touch of All Might patting my shoulder and grinning.

 **"If this is a dream, then I must be the one knocked out on my couch instead of watching TV! But fear not young Midoriya, this is no dream! This is the start of something great.".** All Might gave me a thumbs up and kept grinning.

Then my attention was brought to principal Nezu, who was sitting on the bed I was sitting up on. "So you both agree to do train together, yay! I look forward to seeing you in four years young man. Now we have already spoke to about you training under All Might on certain days. He was quite happy to learn that you got our attention, something about wishing his daughter was able to do the same. Young Yaoyorozu has nothing to fear though, she'll get in without a doubt without taking the test, but we want you to take the test and show everyone that you are the future #1 hero!". He paused for a moment and pumped a fist towards the sky, making All Might mimic him and laugh.

"But there is one matter we have to discuss before you can begin. You'll need a hero costume in case there is a situation in which All Might must appear to the public and you'll end up tagging along. Your hero reveal will be made public before even officially becoming one, so you'll need to design something and come up with a name, unless you want to be called All Might Jr or something silly.". Nezu just grinned at me, All Might laughing at the idea of me being All Might Jr.

I grinned at Nezu, "No worries I already have a costume design at home! We'd just have to change a couple things here or there and make it look proper but it's what I want to use as a base. As for my name, I have no idea what to choose honestly.". I just looked at the two men who stared at me.

"Maybe something related to time like your quirk? Or a name you had as an idea growing up, a nickname even.". Nezu was quick to respond.

I scratched my chin, "Something like Time Lord? That sounds lame and cheesy. I had a friend who once called me Deku as an insult but it was the only nickname I had growing up."

 **"Deku? I'm not the best at Japanese due to my time in America but isn't Deku the Japanese word that means "you can do it"? I might have the word mixed up honestly, I can hit villains hard but if I get placed in an classroom, it's game over All Might! HAHAHA!".** All Might unaware that his words inspired Izuku, stood up again and put his hands on his hips, forming one of his iconic poses.

Stars had formed in my eyes as I stared at All Might in awe. "Y-Yes! It kinda does sound like that actually. It really does put a whole new meaning to the word that changed the way I viewed it.".

Nezu kept his smile on as he looked at the two of us, "So All Might and his new side-kick, Time Stopping Hero Deku! Sounds like that'll catch on quick with the media. You'll be famous before entering U.A! Imagine how amazed the other students will be if you pass the exam!". Nezu put both hands in the air, cheering.

 **"Now get some rest young man, when your suit is processed and created, we will begin our training! Until then, you will resume your normal schedule at the Yaoyorozu household. We have given Mr. Yaoyorozu the schedule in which you'll be spending days with me instead of under his teachers, he is ok with the idea even if your academic learning might suffer, he rather see you blossom as a hero!".** All Might places a printed schedule next to me that I read outloud

 **Hero Training Schedule**

 **Sundays - Hero Training with All Might**

 **Mondays - Homeschooling**

 **Tuesdays - Hero Training with All Might**

 **Wednesdays** **\- Hero Training with All Might**

 **Thursdays - Homeschooling**

 **Friday - Homeschooling**

 **Saturdays - Hero Training with All Might**

 **RINSE AND REPEAT TO BECOME A HERO!**

All Might grinned as I read the last part. He gave me one last thumbs up before saying he was running late for something and to go. Leaving Nazu and the mystery nurse who each said their goodbyes, leaving me to rest in the nurse's office. I had another eventful day, and couldn't believe that it all actually happened. I was truly blessed to have the opportunities that were given to me, and I couldn't wait to tell my mom about everything that would happen between now and the next four years of training I was about to undergo. I'll become a son you can be proud of mom, I'll be a Pro Hero like I promised!

I decided to call it a night, and try to get some sleep. They would make sure I was good to be released in the morning and head back to my new home. Momo is going to be so excited to hear the news tomorrow! Many scenarios of would was going to happen filled my head, until finally, I fell asleep in the bed. Now I would dream about being a Pro Hero and fighting crime as All Might's sidekick, a dream I never wanted to end.


	5. Chapter 4: Inheritor

Shadows of the Past

Chapter 4 : Inheritor

(A/N): Hey there! Glad you're tuning in for another chapter of my fanfic! I'm really happy that people are enjoying my writing and left positive feedback. This chapter will be kinda all over the place, due to it being time skips over the next four years until right before the entrance exams of UA, I apologize if it gets confusing haha. Also, Sorry if the chapter is an odd or awkward word count, I'm honestly going into this one with an idea of how it starts and ends. On a side note, I noticed hiccups in my writing and I'm going to try and improve them, especially pacing and my word usage. I also wanted to expand upon some things and help with questions you may be asking. But if you're not concerned with them, I want to thank you now for coming along, and for another step in our journey that is this fanfic. I love writing this, and it's my first one so I'm very passionate writing it and making sure other people like it as much as I do.

The first thing I saw was a question about Izuku's father. In my story his father isn't Hisashi, I wanted to go the route of his father being an unknown figure that will help improve arcs later down the road. The character is in the canon, I'm not going to just say who it is but it sadly isn't Lord DIO, despite the many similarities between the two.

The next question I was asked was about his quirk, the ability to stop time. Now this was heavily influenced by JoJo, It is based off DIO's stand Za Warudo. He has the ability to stop time for only a brief moment, and his strength and stamina were increased due to the fact stopping time strains his heart. I took the drawback idea from the fact Jotaro stated in part 6 that his heart weakened over the years from using his time stop ability. The fact that DIO stated when he first unlocked the ability to stop time, it was for only a brief moment, also inspired the idea that as of right now, he can only stop time for a second tops without causing harm to his body, an example being when he stopped time for longer when he first activated his quirk against Bakugou. His quirk will strengthen over time but will give him the drawback of Jotaro as I stated before, he will eventually weaken his heart and develop health issues and ultimately die younger,this is a sad thought now that I typed it out lol. Maybe the fact he will inherit OfA might change how much it strains his body? It's food for thought as you read~ :)

Next question I'm going to address is shipping characters in the story. I am teasing Deku x Momo, but right now it's played more so towards the fact they're two young dorky kids with no experience with talking to people their age. In Momo's backstory, she didn't really have any friends growing up so when Izuku showed up and the opportunity presented itself, she couldn't resist the chance to make a friend, no matter how awkward it was. Momo is definitely a strong contender in the "Dekubowl" that will occur in U.A, but I don't want this to end up being a harem story so he'll eventually choose someone. I personally don't want romance to overpower and sidetrack the plot of the story, as it will only be a major point for certain characters and arcs. My personal belief is that in the canon, and this story, Izuku is focused more on the fact of becoming a hero and proving himself, but I do honestly like writing fluff and romance. So I will promise you that the poor green boy will have shenanigans with the idea of romance. As for other ships, I will probably do Bakugou x Kirishima, as I like that ship, but for the other characters I don't know if I will focus on shipping them with anyone as of right now. Bakugou will become a major character in my story, and we will see more of his PoV, especially since Izuku is OP AF and his fights will honestly be one sided with the two powerful quirks he will have. So I hope that's something you guys/girls wouldn't mind me doing, and I hope shipping doesn't cause any hard feelings. I respect all ships, but I have some favorites too QwQ

I think that's it for the major questions but feel free to leave a review about how you feel about the story and drop a question you have if you get one. I'll be happy to expand upon the things that make sense to me, the writer, but might not make sense to someone reading. Thank you again for coming along for this journey. I really hope you enjoy this story and continue to drop by for every new chapter. I apologize if my writing is bleh, but hopefully we can fix that haha. Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting, enjoy the next chapter of Shadows of the Past!

* * *

Third Person [One year later]

Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, Rampant pollution had turned what once was a beautiful public spot into a junkyard. This broke All Might's heart, this spot held a special place in his heart like the many others who had seen the true beauty of the beach in the past. Now it was but a husk of it's former glory, but the pro hero had an idea of how to restore it's appearance and bring the love that the beach deserved back. Izuku had a quirk worthy of a pro hero, but did he have the spirit and passion? Perhaps time would tell, he wasn't only training Izuku to better use his quirk. Time stop, a powerful quirk on it's own, but what if young Izuku became the next wielder of One for All? There was no doubt in his mind that he would be an unstoppable force of justice, and could easily become someone that people would view as the world's new symbol of peace after his eventual retirement. Those thoughts would have to wait, Izuku needed to prove himself worthy to become his inheritor, and it was time to begin that journey with the young boy.

Izuku was told to come alone to Dagobah by All Might, it was sunday and the two usually spent their time together training physically with weights and increasing his stamina with long runs in the morning to build up his endurance more. It proved to be successful, Izuku noticed an increase in his stamina and muscle mass, but his quirk remain unaffected. He could still only stop time for a single second without straining his body,it was stressful and he was told by All Might and Recovery Girl not to rely on his quirk too much, or his body will end up locking down on him, sending him into shock and then eventually succumb to fatigue and pass out. Perhaps their meeting here on Dagobah beach was to focus on quirk training? Izuku had been taking it easier with his training back home with Momo, focusing more on strategy and physical strength. His drawbacks thankfully gave Momo more room to improve her quirk and quick thinking, he was glad that one of them was at least able to improve their power. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sight of a familiar skeleton figure standing on the beach.

It was All Might, Izuku still couldn't believe that his hero had been reduced to that sad and pitiful form. The topic was still a sore spot between the two, and Izuku respected his wishes not to discuss the details of it for now, there would be time and a place in the future for that, but now was the time to focus on training and becoming a hero. Izuku readied himself as he began to walk down the sandy beach towards All Might, the figure turned to him and smiled, beginning to stride over to him as well. The two met half-way, a brief moment of silence filling the air before one of the them decided to speak up.

"So, what do you think of the beach young man?". All Might spoke softly, staring at Izuku awaiting his response.

"Honestly? The place is a dump.". Izuku responded, now sporting a grin.

All Might coughed up blood and laughed, "Yes! The place has turned into quite the dump over the past couple years. It's a shame really.". He paused and turned to view the calm waves throwing themselves at the sandy dunes of the beach. He smiled before continuing, "This place held an uncapturable beauty when I was younger, it was quite the beach spot back in the day, the amount of happy people were impossible to count. I bet if you asked some of the older married couples where they had their proposal, their answer would be Dagobah Beach.". He finished, not turning away from the waves.

Izuku had just remained silent the whole time, he looked back to the piles of trash that stacked upon each other, covering most of the beach. He thought to himself about how it was a shame that something that people loved so much, turned into something twisted like this.

"How did it happen? If the people cared about the beach so much, why did they let it turn out like this?". Izuku turned back to All Might, his eyes narrowed and analyzed the man who had turned to lock gazes with him.

"Pollution is the obvious answer used by most. But, the true cause of it was the lack of people who volunteered to help. They all just watched over time as it grew, one small pile became a giant clump of decay. Next there were two piles, and then six, by time people thought to change it, it was too late. People just watched as the thing they loved was ravaged and destroyed over time, no one stepped in to save it. Evil won the day they closed the beach down, we all were too focused on other things to notice the growing state of this beach. So they just closed it down, taking away something they loved from people. Some people tried to clean up the mess afterwards but failed under the sheer amount of corruption that stood before them.". All Might's stare never broke, he just stared at Izuku.

"People didn't step in to-". Izuku's eyes widened, and a grin formed on All Might's face.

Izuku swiftly turned around and glared at the trash that covered the beach. "People just stood by and watched as things got worse. None had the conviction and strength to stay and save the thing they loved. They came to accept the fact that it was gone and gave up hope, giving in and losing the happiness that this beach gave them.". All Might could feel the fire burning inside the young boy, as he stood there with his back to him.

"Not anymore.". He spun around to face All Might. "I won't let evil take away happiness and hope from people. I will clear this place of it's corruption, and give the people a reason to smile again. That is what it means to be a hero, isn't it All Might?". Izuku finished his statement, giving his teacher a bright smile, like the one he sported himself when he was in his muscle form.

All Might just stood there for a moment in silence, his grin grew before a cloud of smoke engulfed his body.

 **"YES! A HERO IS SOMEONE WHO PUTS THE WELL BEING OF OTHERS ABOVE THEIR OWN. TO SAVE LIVES WITH A SMILE AND TO GIVE THEIR ALL TO SEE THE WORLD RETURN A SMILE AND BE HAPPY.".** All Might now spoke with power, he turned into his muscle form in front of Izuku, the young man's words warming his heart. He was now sure of it, this boy had what it took to be a hero, however it was time for the young man to prove it to himself as well.

Izuku just stared at him with stars in his eyes before All Might would speak up, **"NOW IS THE TIME TO BEGIN YOUNG MIDORIYA! THE HARDEST STEP IS THE FIRST, NOW PROVE YOU HAVE THE CONVICTION TO BE A HERO!".** Upon finishing his statement, he flexed his arms above his head, striking one of his popular poses.

The young man nodded, turning to face his first "Villain". It was time to prove himself to his teacher that he had what it took to be a hero. He wouldn't let him down, nor would he let down his mother back home. She deserved a son that she could be proud of, and he intended to mold himself into that son.

Time skip, 10 months later [2 Years after last chapter]

The last ten months had been brutal, but Izuku never gave up. There were times where his body wanted to quit, but his spirit wouldn't let it. He pushed harder and reached down deep inside of himself to find the strength he needed, and he pulled it out in order to fulfill his word that he would rid this beach of evil. He would prove himself to everyone, he was a hero.

Izuku noticed at the end of his training that his muscle mass grew even more, he also must've had a growth spurt as he stood a couple inches taller, now standing at 5'8". His physical changes didn't go unnoticed by others, Momo could only watch over time as the gap between the two increased, he now rarely had to rely on his quirk in their fights. She didn't know where he was going on the days he was gone, but she was told it had to do something with U.A and his quirk. Had he caught the eyes of U.A this early and secured a spot at the prestigious school? That was the main thing she thought of over the next couple of months, only able to talk to Izuku when out of classes and training.

All Might couldn't help but feel prideful as Izuku worked at the piles of trash over time. He noticed every little change the boy went through, from how much his body changed, to how he now walked with a purpose, Pride in every step. The most noticeable difference was how he began to smile more, not just small smirks, but full on smiles with his white shiny teeth showing. All Might began to be teased by other heros who taught at U.A whenever he brought Izuku for checkups that he was turning the boy into a mini version of himself. He didn't mind that remark, he enjoyed the time he spent with the boy in and outside of training, it had been awhile since he let someone get this close to him. He would thank Nezu next time they met for his idea of training young Izuku. Now it was time to ask the million dollar question to his student.

After finishing clearing the beach, All Might praised Izuku and congratulated him. Before sending him home, he told him that he wanted to speak to Izuku the next day before sunset at Dagobah Beach. It was time to answer questions and address the situation that was One for All. Izuku thought nothing of it, thinking it would be just a formal congratulations to him and a present or something. Little did he know he was going to get quite the present from his teacher.

Later that night, at the Yaoyorozu Household

Izuku returned home that night full of pride, his mind only thinking about the moment that he finished clearing the trash and All Might praising him and patting him on his back, smiling at him. It gave him a warm sensation in his heart, a feeling that had been void from his body until he was given the chance to stay with the Yaoyorozu family, meeting Momo, and training with All Might. All this thanks to his quirk that he suddenly manifested that fateful day, the day he stood up against the world and refused to let it push him down.

After cleaning himself off and dressing in one of the formal attires given to him recently after his little growth spurt, he walked down to the dinner hall to join Momo and her parents for dinner. He wanted to share everything with Momo, but was instructed not to by All Might and Nezu. Not even her parents knew the real truth, they only thought U.A was keeping an eye on his quirk and helping him develop it. But, Mr. Yaoyorozu learned what his quirk actually was now, before he thought it was only an enhancer quirk, but learning that the young boy could stop time? It changed how he viewed Mr. Midoriya, and how treated him. Izuku wasn't oblivious as most thought, he noticed that Momo's father was making her act different to him. She was now always praising him, telling him how great he was, and she now began to walk everywhere with him. But what gave it away, was the fact she told him how much better he was than her. At first, Momo was a rival to him, always making him think and push himself harder. The two were competitive in their tutoring and in their training. Never had she ever said he was better than her, only that he was talented and she was honored to be his friend. Izuku wanted to say something to her, but he knew not what to say. There would be a time and place for that, he had arrived at the dinner hall and composed himself. He opened the door, and there stood the family awaiting him so that they could take a seat. Making his way over to the table, he stood next to Momo who had been instructed to sit next to him now, where she originally was across the table from him. Her father was trying way too damn hard, Izuku sighed and took his seat when given the ok.

Fast forward to during Dinner

Dinner was going awkwardly to say at the very least, Momo sat silently while eating her food and her father kept moving his gaze to the two. Izuku just glared at Mr. Yaoyorozu as he ate his dinner, he made it obvious that he caught on to his shenanigans. Her mother paid no attention to it, and focused purely on her meal. The awkward atmosphere was however broken by the sound of clearing his throat to talk.

" . I wish to congratulate you on your progress so far.". He stated calmly, taking a sip of his red wine. "Your dedication and prowess deserve praise. You have earned the attention of such a prestigious place such as U.A and with that, the attention of most pro heros.". He placed his wine glass down, and moved his gaze to Momo.

"Something that I wish my own daughter could do.". His words now filled with venom. His gaze now turning back to Izuku, "I always wanted a son, someone to carry my name on with pride. As a man I'm sure you'll come to understand how I am feeling right now Mr. Midoriya.". His tone growing more hostile, putting Izuku on edge.

Izuku moved his focus to the corner of his eyes however, Momo had stopped eating and now hung her head dejectedly. Her hands that laid upon her legs turned into fists, she was going through a swirl of emotions right now. Izuku wanted to assure her that she was someone who had great potential as well, her quirk was amazing and it had gotten the attention of others, but her father had to keep going. He had no idea what he was about to say would trigger a reaction out of Izuku.

"Quite honestly, after everything you've done and proved, compared to you my daughter looks nothing but **useless**. Like comparing a match to a fla-"

"Enough!". The words had came out of Izuku's mouth as he rose from his chair, slamming his hands on the table. His gaze now burning holes into Mr. Yaoyorozu. Momo and her mother had simpily jumped at the sudden noise and looked up at Izuku with shock in their eyes.

"Your daughter is everything BUT useless sir. She has the potential to be a great hero if she chose to be, I've learned more from her than all the tutors you hired combined, So don't you tell her otherwise. She is smart, talented, beautiful, and capable of more than any of us could realize.". He spoke on the border between shouting and speaking with a raised tone. He grabbed the handkerchief he had tucked into his jacket and tossed it on to the table.

"Your behavior as her father is disgusting, and ruined my appetite. You should be proud of how far she had come, and cheer her on as she marches forward to victory.".

With that he spun himself around, scorning the family and the staff that watched his outburst. "I'll be taking my leave now, tomorrow is another day of training outside of this residence. Have a nice night, and thank you for the meal.". He stormed off, exiting the room, leaving the Yaoyorozu family in silence and Momo with tears forming in her eyes.

Deku PoV as he returns to his room

 **"USELESS!"**

 **"USELESS!"**

 **"USELESS!"**

The word echoed in my head, bringing back flashes of being bullied when I was younger. I could only see Kacchan using his quirk on me, and the other kids beating me while I laid there helpless. Why does that stuck up sorry excuse of a father view her that way? Calling Momo useless, as if she had nothing worthy of praise. It's not like she can just create things from her body and they actually are real. I growled in frustration as each step brought me closer to my room, I just wanted to punch something right now. Upon arriving and entering my room, I slammed the door shut. The loud slam echoing through the halls, letting everyone know that did not wish to be disturbed.

End of Deku PoV / Start of Momo's PoV

 **"She is smart, talented, beautiful, and capable of more than any of us could realize."**

"Does he really think that way about me?". I whispered to myself, thinking back to what Izuku had said to my father.

After Izuku stormed off I ran to my chambers, leaving my parents and the negative energy that the room held. I just wanted to be alone, I couldn't believe the words that had come out of my father's mouth. I knew how he felt about Izuku and his quirk, but the way he felt about me? I wiped the tears away that had begun to fall down my cheeks. Izuku had also stood up for me, I couldn't believe it. How come he had to stand up for me when all these years I just allowed my father to treat me like his show dog?

I changed into my sleeping attire, and made for bed. It was early but that encounter had drained me physically and emotionally. I just felt like I wanted to huddle up into a ball and die, making my problems go away. But, the thought of Izuku made me relaxed, and before I knew it, I drifted off into a deep sleep. I would have a dream of a brave knight adventuring to to a foreign kingdom to save a beautiful princess from an evil warlock.

Fantasy Dream / Third Person *Parital Cheesy Fluff*

The sound of a horse galloping brought the Princess to the window of the tower she was locked in. Princess Momo had been kidnapped by an evil and manipulative warlock who wanted to use her to raise himself to a position of higher power. Over the many years, many knights were sent to save the beautiful woman from the vile grips of the warlock, but they all failed. But now another knight arrived, clad in his silver armor and a longsword sheathed at his side. He unmounted his horse and stood at the bottom of the tower, he called out to the princess.

"Oh princess Momo, how far I have traveled to save you from the grips of the evil warlock who has you captured here in this vile tower!". He spoke with a powerful aura around him, his voice filled with truth and justice.

"Oh thank thee, thou brave knight! Long have I awaited a capable warrior to come and save me from this tower. Be warned, the warlock stands ready to kill any who would dare take me away from him!". The princess posed dramatically, her tone filled with fear.

"Fear not beautiful maiden! For I will slay the warlock and return you home and take your hand in marriage!". The knight shouted, unsheathing his longsword and marching towards the tower. He began his journey up and would have to fight the warlock before he could save the princess.

Princess Momo awaited har savior that would come through the door and save her. She heard shouting and clanging of metal, the knight had found the warlock and begun his attack. After a couple of seconds of shouting, the tower shook and the noise stopped. Momo feared for the worst as she heard footsteps coming from the stairway behind her door. Her fears however, would be subdued at the entrance of the brave knight.

"Princess Momo! I, Sir Izuku, have slain the warlock and secured your freedom. I now ask for your hand in marriage.". The knight spoke as he knelt on one knee, removing his helmet revealing his beautiful sculpted face covered in freckles, and his alluring green hair blowing in the sudden wind that came into the tower. His beautiful green eyes captivating the young princess, who lowered herself to the knight's level.

"I accept your request! I will gladly take your hand in marriage Sir Izuku, for you are my fearless hero who has saved me from the vile tower.". She spoke before the knight had suddenly picked her up bridal style, and brought her to a bed. The location and setting had suddenly changed to a romantic candle lit room, in a castle far away. The two were now free from armor and clothing as they fell onto the bed.

"Oh sir Izuku~". She moaned, the knight had placed a kiss onto her neck. "Your touch is that of the gods, I feel as if a greater power had blessed me.".

The brave knight continued to kiss the princess as the two tangled between each other. "My beautiful princess, does thou give thee permission to take one's hand and step forward into parenthood. Just say the words and I'm yours my love.". He spoke with charm. making the princess melt beneath him.

"Oh yes brave knight~.". She moaned again as his touch moved down her body, "I'm ready to become your beloved wife now and forever. Just tell me you love me Izuku~.". She spoke in whispers as Izuku leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Wake up Miss Yaoyorozu. It's time to get ready for your lessons.". The charming knight whispered into her ear before fading away.

"Beloved? Where did thou go? Return to me my beloved Izuku!". Princess Momo shouted in the bedroom, before everything faded away.

End of Fantasy Dream

Momo now woke up and jumped up in her bed in the real world. She looked around her room and saw the servant who had woken her from her lovely dream. She glared at the woman who smiled at her, not knowing that she ripped poor Momo away from her dream of her about to make love to Sir Izuku. Momo dismissed the servant, and began to get ready.

"Perhaps another time, my beloved knight.". The words stung as she folded her hands over her heart. There was no doubt in her mind that she read too many romance novels.

End of Third Person PoV / Start of All Might PoV

Today was the day, I was going to tell Izuku that I had chosen him as my inheritor. He would have two more years to familiarize himself with One for All after accepting it's power. One year to familiarize himself with how to manifest it, and another year to start making it his own power. I hope it's enough time for the young man to being adept with the quirk, I knew how long it took for me to become skilled with it. But this time it was only me training someone, before I had two mentors who were very skilled heros in their time, so I was able to grow at a much faster pace. I believe in young Midoriya, he has the spirit to become the next symbol of peace.

I continued to think about One for All and the tragedy that follows it's wielder as I followed through my daily routine. A warm mug of coffee, French Vanilla, sat on my counter as I read today's news. Nothing in particular popped out to me, some sightings of heros like Endeavor and I fighting crime and the typical, yet boring, politics. I let an sigh escape my mouth as I took my mug and sat down on the couch I had in my living room, turning on the TV to see if anything would be happening on there, and awaiting me was the weather forecast. Oh, today would be a nice sunny day with no clouds in the sky, that means a perfect sunset at Dagobah Beach! The restored state of the beach had made headlines, and people were thanking the mysterious person who had done it. I felt a smile form on my face and continued to watch the news, taking small sips from my mug.

Eventually, after finishing my coffee and growing bored of the news anchors, I got up and looked around my home. Where did I place my phone? Damn thing moves on it's own, I swear. Backtracking my steps, I searched my home for my cellphone. I'm not expecting a phone call, but that fact I thought that meant I would most likely receive one. The Symbol of Peace needs his morning coffee and time to wake up too. I chuckled at that thought when a sudden noise coming from my bathroom grabbed my attention, I almost turned into my muscle form to reach it in time before it went to voicemail.

 **"A PHONE CALL IS HERE!"**

 **"A PHONE CALL IS HERE!"**

 **"A PHONE CA-"**

 **"** S-Sorry for the delay, I misplaced my phone. Can I help you?". I stated almost out of breath, maybe changing forms would have been a better idea now that I think about it.

A familiar voice spoke from the phone, "Oh relax All Might, it's just me, Nezu! I was calling to check if you were still planning on talking to later. I know that you know that this is a big deal and given your current state I wanted to make sure you-".

"Yes.", I interrupted my friend, "I plan on making it official and give my power to Young Midoriya tonight at Dagobah Beach. You saw the news, yes? That mysterious person was in fact, my student. Young Midoriya had committed himself to clearing the beach so that people would be able to return and have a smile on their face. I can't express in words how proud I am of him right now.". I felt the grin form on my face as I said those words. That young man had shown he had everything it took to be a hero, and he committed himself to it.

Nezu let out a chuckle, "I figured it was you two, how else was the great All Might suppose to test a young boy instead of throwing him at a villain? It was an spectacular idea, I will admit that. But I'm glad he proved himself worthy in your eyes, I had a good feeling about this one the minute I saw him. There is no doubt in my mind that he will amaze everyone and become a hero.". Nezu's words stoked the flame inside of me, his words resonating within me and matched my own thoughts.

I couldn't contain it anymore, with a sudden cloud of smoke, I turned into my muscle form and gave off a hearty laugh, **"AHAHA! YOUNG MIDORIYA HAS PROVEN HIMSELF WORTHY OF ONE FOR ALL. HE WILL BE THE NEXT SYMBOL OF PEACE, AND I WILL BE THERE EVERY STEP OF THE WAY WITH HIM.".**

"I can tell someone is fired up now! Why don't you go take a stroll around the city? Just make sure to keep track of your time limit.". Nezu said in the middle of his laughing, I knew my hero persona had this effect on him but I couldn't help it. Young Midoriya really did stoke the flames of heroism inside me, and made me want to continue being an hero, he gave me hope.

Nezu and I talked for a bit longer, and eventually he had to go and begin his workday. I would take his advice and go for a stroll around the city, I would show the world that I was there.

End of All Might's PoV/ Start of Deku PoV

No tutoring and no training, My day was an easy one, I was only told to meet All Might before sunset at Dagobah Beach. So what am I suppose to do with my time? I would've asked Momo and see what she would suggest, but she is being tutored right now and I think it would be best for me to give her space after what I did infront of her father. He deserved to hear that though, calling someone of her caliber useless, only an idiot could think something like that. I took a deep breath, no point in working myself up over it again. Maybe some fresh air and a walk around the city would help clear my mind, maybe even visit my mother. I haven't seen or heard from her much in the last two years, I just hope I don't give her a heart attack.

After grabbing a couple things from my room, mainly my cellphone and wallet, I headed out into the city dressed in my favorite red shoes, a worn pair of jeans with an white t-shirt covered by one of my All Might Sweatshirts. I was trying to blend in with people and not stand out, I think wearing one of the suits given to me would have done exactly that. It would be an hour or so walk if I was able to make good time, not that I'm in a rush, it's about noon now, so that gives me five to six hours till sunset. I got plenty of time, what could go wrong? I smiled and began to navigate my way through the urban jungle.

"Hey! Watch it idiot!"

"Who you calling an idiot?"

"C'mon! I'm trying to get back to work here! Get out of my way you two!"

"Tch. Men, am I right?"

Not even ten minutes later, I found myself stuck in a group of people walking down the sidewalk. I don't understand the need to yell at each other, the man is right next to you, just say something to him or continue moving on. I felt a sigh escape my mouth as I continued on the journey to my house, at this pace I'll get there at two, giving me even less time with to spend with my mother. Good grief, at least things can't get any worse, right?

 **"BOOM!"**

A loud explosion and the screams of civilians told me otherwise. Note to self idiot, don't ever say things can't get worse, because they will. While everyone ran from the source, I found myself running to it. Guess All Might was right about having the spirit of a hero, because here I am, running face first into danger. Even if this gets me into trouble, I can't just stand by idly while innocent people are in danger or hurt.

Heading towards what appeared to be the source, I saw the remains of the said explosion from earlier. Debris such as destroyed cars and parts of buildings that were caught in the explosion littered the street. It was your typical emergency situation, as of right now smoke still covered most of the area so I could not see if the cause was from an accident or villain attack. Judging by the damage, and lack of a crater, this must've been an attack on something or someone. My thoughts were soon confirmed by the sound of footsteps, a shadow figure in the smoke had begun to walk towards me. I put my hood up, didn't want the figure to be able to recognize me or notice something like my iconic green hair. I can only hope that this conceals my identity enough until someone else shows up, or I stop him, one of the two. The chance to test out my training wouldn't bother me though, I was itching for a fight.

The smoke began to fully clear now, and the shadow figure's appearance was revealed to me. He was just some guy wearing a makeshift combat suit and a hockey mask, rookie villain I guessed. He didn't have any sure tells of what abilities he possessed, so we'd have to do this the hard way. I dropped into a fighting stance before the figure spoke out to me.

"What's this? They sent a kid in a All Might sweatshirt to fight me?". A strange deep voice rung from behind the mask, he must be trying to make his voice deeper.

I felt a grin on my face, "You're one to talk. Judging by your corny outfit and fake deep voice, it's amatuer hour.". I let out a laugh, time to see if those words would make him lash out and reveal his quirk.

"What?! Why you little...". The man's hands turned to fists, "I'll show you and everyone else I'm no laughing matter!". He shouted as he ran towards me, it was game time now.

My eyes studied him for a sign of him activating his quirk, but nothing was popping out to me. He was getting closer and closer, is it possible he didn't have a quirk? Is this guy an idiot? Then he suddenly stopped, he picked up a piece of glass and I heard a low chuckle come from his direction. What the heck is he planning to do?

"Listen kid, look around you. Notice how the explosion destroyed windows of buildings and cars? What if I told you that was a part of my plan? You see, my quirk..."

In a flash, his right fist flew into the glass, but instead of breaking it, it went through and vanished. What the hell? How did he do-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden pain coming from my left cheek. I stumbled backwards, looking to see the origin of the attack, but there was only the crushed remains of a red car. I turned to face the man who's hand now hovered over the glass.

"Is Mirror Manipulation.". He stated calmly. We only stared at each other for a moment longer, then his fist went through the glass again, I spun around to the red car, expecting it pop out there again. But I felt something grab my left leg, and it yanked me onto the ground.

"You see, any reflective surface, I can send parts of, and sometimes my full body, through. It's like a portal to whatever is in range to a piece of glass in your case. And since I caused that explosion earlier that caused glass to litter the street... I'm nearly invincible!". He shouted, sending his fist through the glass again.

"What do I do? I could stop time but it will only be effective if I know where his attack is coming from..." I muttered under my breath, I scanned around me. "I needed to get out of here, he pulled me onto the ground it made me land on shattered glass, if his quirk works the way I think it does...".

I spat out saliva, I felt a sudden sharp pain in my stomach. He must've used his quirk to punch my stomach through a piece of glass I was laying over. I groaned in pain, I can't give him another chance to attack! I leapt up, and began to run towards him. I mentally prepared myself to activate my quirk, he would have to strike again unless he wanted me to get in range of him. For all he knows, I'm some wanna be hero and just a dumb kid, time to abuse that fact.

I kept charging forward, a cocky grin on my face "Well? Are you going to use your quirk on me amatuer villain?!". I shouted hoping to provoke an attack.

"Watch your mouth kid! I'll knock that smile right off your face!". His hand vanished again, if what he said was true, then he will surely use...

I spun to face a car mirror that was to the right of me, facing my direction, "There!". I saw his fist pop out, and I activated my quirk. Everything slowed to a stop, the grin from before never leaving my face.

"Like I said, amatuer hour.". I grabbed his arm and yanked on it, causing his body to come through as time now began to resume.

The man fell face first onto the road, I took a step backwards, readying my quirk again incase he tried anything. "What the hell? How did you do that?". He spoke, now pushing his body off the ground and looking up at me.

"Well, you assumed I was a quirkless kid I guess. If you didn't, you would have waited to see if I had a quirk as well. You really are an amatuer, huh?". My cocky grin returned, and I could tell my words stung by the action of his hands turning into fists on the ground.

We both remained there in silence, I waited for him to make a move, and he was probably waiting for me to do the same. Should I knock him out? I was expecting a pro to be here by now honestly. My attention however was brought to a yelp of pain, I looked down to see the hockey guy holding his fist.

"What the hell? Why didn't my quirk work? I was trying to take advantage of you daydreaming up there and attack through the glass on the ground here, and my fist just slammed into the ground!". He cursed to himself some more and I stood there puzzled. A sudden deeper and tired voice got my attention as I spun around just in time to be restrained by some kind of white bandage material.

"That's because I used my quirk to erase it.". A tired looking man in a black jumpsuit mumbled to us, his body covered by the same material restraining my body.

"I'm also doing the same for here too.". His gaze moved to me.

"You're pro hero Eraser Head!". I gasped in awe, catching the hero by surprise. "Your quirk is Erasure! It allows you to cancel other Quirk powers and abilities simply by looking at the target. Like me for example!". My inner fanboy took over as a sweat drop appeared on Eraser Head's head.

"Geez kid, how old are you? Like ten? You sound like some little fanboy.". He mumbled before letting out a sigh.

I chuckled awkwardly, a slight pink hue forming on my cheeks. "W-Well, I assure you I was just trying to stop this villain before he could cause more damage. I only jumped in because there were no pros on the scene! I swear!". I sounded like I was on the verge of tears, he must've thought I was begging because he let out another sigh.

"Listen kid, you broke the law by using your quirk. I understand that-". His voice was cut off by a deeper and louder one.

 **"NO NEED TO WORRY ERASER HEAD! THIS IS THE BOY I TOLD YOU ABOUT!".** It was All Might! He must've heard about the incident and headed over to assist those in trouble. Wait, how did he know I was here?

"Give me a break All Might, this kid belongs to you?". Eraser Head groaned, loosening his grip on me and withdrawing his capture weapon.

Instead of a loud boisterous voice, a smaller hushed one came out of his mouth, **"Er, he isn't my kid. Can we talk about this somewhere else? Let the police do their job here and book it before reporters show up!".** He chuckled while his right hand scratched the back of his neck.

Eraser Head groaned, "Good grief.", he stared at me for a moment. "Fine let's get out of here, no one hates reporters more than me.". He walked over to the hockey villain and tied him up. with capture tape. The sound of sirens wailing in the distance echoed around us,

"Well? We going to stand here and have to fill out a report or you want to get going and explain to me what's going on?". Eraser Head's voice sounded agitated as he crossed his arms.

All Might chuckled, grabbing the two of us, **"HOLD ON TIGHT!".**

Before either of us could mutter a response, he pushed himself off the ground, sending the three of us soaring through the sky. It felt like we were flying, until the sudden drop as we rocketed towards a nearby rooftop. I closed my eyes, this is how I die. I must've been rambling about how I was too young and never got the chance to be a hero because I heard Eraser Head's voice tell me to shut up.

I opened my eyes, I was now on the rooftop. All Might was standing next to me on my left in his skeleton looking form, laughing at my state of worry, and Eraser Head just groaned over to my right. "W-We didn't crash? Wait! All Might, you changed forms! Does Eraser Head know about your secret?". I felt a state of panic come over me.

"Where did you even get this kid All Might? He talks too much.". Eraser Head stated as he looked over to All Might.

All Might composed himself and stopped laughing, "This kid, Izuku Midoriya, is the one I decided to take under my wing. The one I took to U.A and Nezu talked about?". The two just stared at each other for a moment.

"Oh.". Was all that came out of Eraser Head's mouth. He turned to look at me, "So you're the problem child then?".

I felt embarrassed at the mention of being a problem child, "I don't know if I'd say I was a problem child, I took on that villain all by myself like a real hero!". I did my best All Might impression, the face, pose, and everything else.

"It was irresponsible of you to just run in not knowing what was going on, plus you're not even a pro hero nor do you have a license to be a hero. The only reason you're standing here now is that All Might trusts you, but if it were up to me? I'd haul you in with that villain.". He stated with no emotion, just speaking loud and clear.

I hung my head sadly, "I know it was dumb of me, but how could I say I want to be a hero, yet just stand there while innocent people's lives were at risk?". I looked up to meet his gaze, "If that makes me a dumb kid, so be it. I know what I did was the right thing to do, to the people I saved from that villain's attempts of luring a pro in, I was a hero.". My eyes now hardened, I didn't back down from his gaze.

"Tch. This kid...". Eraser Head mumbled as he turned to face All Might, "I see now why you chose him, his attitude reminds me of you.". I could see a slight grin form on his face.

"Yes. I do see myself in him, he has a long way to go but I think he has what it takes to be a hero, Eraser Head.". All Might turned to me with a grin on his face, "I was planning to do this at Dagobah Beach later, but the place is packed with people now that you cleared it!". He chuckled for a moment.

"Do what later?". Eraser Head and I said in unison.

All Might turned to face the two of us, his face now serious. "One for All, my quirk, is like the olympic torch. It was passed down to me by my teacher, and her teacher before her.".

Eraser Head and I looked on, my expression was one of shock but his was still his normal bored one. "The first person cultivates the power, and then passes it to another. The next refines it and passes it on again. In this way, those crying to be saved and those brave and true hearts link to form, a crystalline network of power!".

"But, why? Why me?". I managed to

"I've been searching for a successor for a while now, and I believe that you are worthy!". He made a fist with his right hand and held it out to me. "Back there, against that villain, you were more heroic than anyone else on the scene. You decided to step in and make a difference, to save lives.".

All Might just stared at me before speaking up, "What do you say?".

He's told me so much, he's divulged his greatest secret to me. Do I have a reason to decline? No, not at all! If All Might believes in me, that he thinks I'm worthy of being his inheritor, what else do I have to say besides...

"Yes. I accept!". I mimicked his pose, with his fist out in front of him. My voice was full of confidence.

He grinned, "A quick answer. I expected nothing less!".

"Well, that just happened. Am I in your weird cult now too?". Eraser Head calmly stated.

All Might laughed, "To be honest, I forgot you were here!". His posture relaxed, and he moved his hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm glad I was here. Despite what I said earlier, you got potential kid. I look forward to teaching you at U.A, if you get in that is.". He turned to look at me, "But don't go thinking I'll go easy on you, knowing you're the successor to All Might will just mean I'll push you even harder.". I felt chills crawl down my back, Eraser head cracked a creepy smile at me.

Before I could respond however, All Might interrupted. "Before I forget, Young Midoriya there is one thing I need you to do before you inherit my power."

I turned slowly to look at All Might, "Wh-What's that?". Is there going to be another test? Something like Dagobah Beach? So many questions popped up in my head.

He plucked a strain of hair from his head and reached his hand out to offer it to me, "Eat this.".

"Excuse me, what?". Escaped both Eraser Head and I after All Might said that.

"It really doesn't matter what it is you eat. As long as you digest something with my DNA you will inherit my quirk once it digests. Now hurry! I'm starting to get hungry!". He smiled after this last part.

"This really isn't what I had in mind when you said passing your quirk over to me, but if it's what it takes, so be it.". I gently took the strain of hair from his hand, and placed it in my mouth. It was rough to swallow and quite sour, but after a couple tries it went down.

"There you go my boy! Once it digests, One for All will manifest in your body. We will spend the next year training it so you don't explode your limbs when you use it, you will be wielding the power of many people in such a young body!".

"You two are quite strange, but I guess me standing here makes me strange too, good grief.". Eraser Head rubbed his head and sighed.

All Might and I chuckled at Eraser Head's comment, but the sound of a stomach growling stopped the laughter. I suddenly got a genius idea, "Hey! I got an idea, why don't the two of you come with me to visit my mom and have dinner with us?"

"I don't know kid, I just met you and all, plus the fact I'm an adu-"

"Yes! We'll be honored to have dinner with your family!". All Might interrupted, giving Eraser Head and I a thumbs up.

Eraser Head glared at All Might, "Fine. I'll go spend dinner with you but if someone makes me eat hair or something, I'm gone.".

Eraser Head sported a slight grin, and we just laughed. "Well, I can give you the address if you want to jump us over there again or something.". I said to All Might.

All Might just chuckled at my comment, "Sure. I got time left in my muscle form. Only used about two hours of it I would say".

With that, he was swallowed by a puff of smoke, and turned into his muscle form. He grabbed thew two of us, and began his journey to my house. I'm sure she won't freak out at the sight of two pro heros and I at her front door, right? Oh geez, I didn't even think of that.

Time Skip to the Midoriya Household

"So this is the place?". Eraser Head spoke up.

There we stood, at the door to my house, standing next to me was All Might and Eraser Head in their hero costumes. I hesitated to knock, what was my mother going to do? She would freak out, she would probably think something crazy happened to me! OH SHIT! She hasn't seen me in like forever! I got taller and more buffed, she isn't going to recognize me!

 **"Hey, Young Midoriya, Everything ok?** You're just standing there and staring at the door.". All Might leaned down to me eye level with me.

I jumped at the sound of his voice, "Of course! I just am worried about how my mother will react to you guys and how much I changed over the last year.".

"You don't live with your mother?". Eraser Head asked, leaning in towards me as well.

"It's a little complex... I'll explain it over dinner. Let's just hope my mom doesn't freak out, ok?".

They both nodded, and I raised my hand to knock on the door. Here goes nothing,

 **Knock**

 **Knock**

 **Knock**

We stood there for a moment, no response. All Might was the first to speak up, **"Perhaps it was too soft? Let me try!"**

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK**

The force of his knocks almost shook the building, we heard a yelp of surprise inside, my mother. Her voice muffled by the door called out, "I'm coming!".

"Ok guys, this is it. Act natural and don't spook her and make her pass out.". The two pro heros nodded in response to my command.

The door opened slowly, "Sorry for the wait.. Can I help y-"

"Hi Mom!"

 **"I AM HERE AT THE MIDORIYA RESIDENCE!"**

"Good afternoon, it is nice to meet you.".

The three of us spoke at once, my mother just stood there for a couple moments. She said nothing, just blinking as she looked at each of us. None of us responded either, it was like a cowboy stand off.

"Oh my.". My mother whispered before passing out.

All Might and I ran to her side, Eraser Head just stood where he did before, "Was it something I said?".

Shortly after, upon Inko waking up / Third Person PoV

A couple minutes went by, All Might and Izuku waited for Inko to wake up. Eraser Head just walked around the house, looking at things and saying how he liked how this place felt. All Might kept apologizing to Izuku, saying he should of dialed his introduction back a little bit. Izuku assured him it was ok, she probably would have passed out anyway if it was just him. The two laughed over it before Inko stirred on the couch and began to rise up.

"Wh-what happened? I could have sworn I saw All Might, Izuku, and some strange man at my front door.". Eraser Head turned around at the strange man comment, facepalming and letting out a groan.

"M-mom?". Izuku spoke out to her, he placed his hand over hers. "I decided to visit today, I know I should have told you but it was kinda a last minute thing.".

"IZUKU BABY!". She screamed, grabbing the young boy and pulling him into a bear hug. "I'm so happy to see you! Everyday I hope to see you in your bedroom, but I know sending you to get tutored was the right idea.". Her tone was now almost in whispers, dropping from her yelling like before.

"I missed you too mom, especially your cooking!". He said calmly, enjoying his mother's hug greatly. "Oh! You also did see All Might and another hero, Eraser Head. They came with me because I thought to offer them dinner. If it's not a big deal?".

Inko pulled out from the hug, and looked around the room. To her left she saw All Might looking at her with his iconic smile, and to her right she saw Eraser Head looking at pictures she had hung up on the wall.

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL?! MY BABY BOY BROUGHT TWO PRO HEROS INTO OUR HOME AND THEY WANTED TO JOIN US FOR DINNER? I WILL MAKE THE BEST MEAL I WILL EVER MAKE IN MY LIFE!". She shouted, springing up and marching towards the kitchen.

A sweat drop formed on the men's heads, they were unsure on how to respond to Inko's sudden burst of energy and attitude change. "W-Well, let's go sit at the table. My mother will be asking you guys a bunch of questions I'm sure. I don't know if you want to tell her you gave me your quirk though, All Might.".

Izuku was the first to speak, the two heros just looked at him, nodding. All Might stopped before entering the kitchen, grabbing his arm, letting only Eraser Head enter and be the first to talk to Izuku's mother **. "Young Midoriya, I wish to keep my quirk a secret, for now at least. We'll just say I am training you and that you're my student.".**

Izuku nodded, "Of course, it makes sense and I'll respect your wishes. But let's go eat before your stomach growls again!". He grinned at All Might, the two now entered the kitchen where Inko was asking an slightly annoyed Eraser Head a bunch of questions.

After Dinner

The Midoriya household felt more alive than it ever had before, Inko told stories about Izuku when he was just a little boy, and his obsession with heros. Izuku blushed and tried to deny everything his mom said, his mom was embarrassing him in front of two pro heros, one being his idol All Might. Eraser Head, though he wasn't one for occasions like this one, was enjoying himself if he were to be honest. Miss Midoriya prepared a proper warm home cooked meal, something he hadn't had in a long time. While the other three individuals shouted and laughed about their stories, he focused on the Pork Katsudon which is regarded as soul food, the symbol of a tasty warm meal that can melt even the coldest part of your heart.

Everyone now had long been finished with dinner, Eraser Head himself was just staring at his empty bowl. He spoke up, interrupting, "Sorry to interrupt, but it is getting late now. Also I feel the need to have to remind you All Might, time is of importance right now.". He moved his gaze to All Might, his words referring to his time limit which would be up soon.

 **"Ah yes, forgive me. I forgot that there was something else I had, er, planned tonight. The life of a hero is taxing and demanding!".** All Might laughed as he stood up, **"But thank you for your kindness, Madam Midoriya. I haven't had a proper home cooked meal like that in ages! I think my friend here can agree.".** He grinned, placing his hand on Eraser head's shoulder, the two now standing shoulder to shoulder in the hallway.

"Yeah, the meal was great m'am. Might have to drop by again for another one.". Eraser Head bowed slightly and began to walk towards the front door.

Inko ran past the two, hauling Izuku behind her like a ragdoll. The two stopped at the front door, Inko bowed in thanks, Izuku followed shortly after. "T-Thank you for your kind words. I was happy to see my son on one of my rare moments off from work. But having two heros, who mean so much to my little Izuku, visit and tell me how much they enjoyed our company...". Inko began to choke on her words.

Izuku tightened his grip around his mother's hand, "Mom...". He barely whispered.

All Might stepped forward to speak, but was cut off by Eraser Head, "Miss Midoriya, I appreciate your kindness and the gesture of having us over for dinner. Young Izuku is lucky to have a mother like you, someone who cheers him on and does the harder choices like sending her son away to be tutored so that he can reach his dream, though it pains her.". He took a stepped forward, placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder, "What I'm trying to say is, we will help him reach his dream. This young man has the potential to be a hero, and I look forward to teaching him if he gets into U.A.". His voice filled with confidence and truth. Everyone couldn't believe what he had just said, especially Izuku.

Inko felt tears building up in her eyes, she opened her mouth to thank him again but a loud cough caught her attention, All Might began to violently cough all of a sudden.

His eyes widened, - Shit I need to get out of here before my form changes!-. He grabbed Eraser Head and smiled, **"SORRY WE WOULD LOVE TO STAY AND CHAT BUT I NEED TO GET GOING! YOUNG MIDORIYA CAN ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE. SEE YOU NEXT TIME YOUNG MAN, PLUS ULTRA!".** The large figure suddenly bolted out the door, dragging Eraser Head behind him.

"Oh, ok. What was that all about?". Inko turned to Izuku, visibly confused.

"I can... try to explain. I have some things to talk to you about, I'm sure you have some questions to ask me, especially after I brought those two here.". Izuku chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

Inko nodded, she closed the door and brought Izuku to the couch in their living room. Here the two would talk about how All Might was training Izuku and his quirk, how his tutoring was going, and his goal of being ready to take the exams at U.A in little more than a year from now. He skipped over the details of inheriting One for All and his encounter with the glass villain. He answered any other questions his mother had, and the two talked for awhile more. Izuku eventually decided to stay the night at his mother's home, he would walk his mother to the station tomorrow morning and head over to the Yaoyorozu residence from there. This was the homestretch, one more year of training and learning and then the exams. One year to familiarize himself with One for All, how hard could that be?

Time Skip, Day of the U.A Exams

The last year was the hardest training he had to commit himself to, One for All had destroyed his arm the first time he used it. After All Might brought him to Recovery Girl, they found his body was unable to handle 100% of the quirk's power. So they had to take baby steps, All Might focused on drawing the power out of Izuku first, that took up the first two months. Then it was learning how to reliably use it, and not go overboard and break his bones,That was four months. Izuku then learned how to coat himself in the power, and reliability manifest One for All. Then it was training the quirk, and being able to judge his strength. It started off with cardio and weights, then to light sparring matches with All Might. All Might obviously didn't fight back, it was mostly him dodging and trying to get Izuku to land a hit. This took them five months. Giving them one more month to train before Izuku could take the entrance exams. This last month was going to be about learning how to balance his two quirks, and learn when to properly rely on the use of one over the other. Straining his time stop caused his body to enter a state of shock, and straining One for All caused his body to be prone to breaking if he over stepped his boundaries. Izuku learned he could now stop time for two seconds consistently, but it would cause him to drain his stamina faster than if he did more shorter period stops. One for All didn't just change his quirk, and allow him to stop time longer and more, it increased his muscle mass and height, bringing him to just shy of 6ft, he stood at 5'11". He was kinda bummed out he wasn't six feet tall, but All Might assured him he would most likely grow more in the future, and perhaps gain access to a muscle form like his own.

Now it was the day of the exams, All Might wanted to speak to Izuku one last time before he stepped foot in U.A. They met at Dagobah Beach, the two wearing their matching green tracksuits. They had taken a short run, All Might told Izuku that he was proud of the progress he had shown over the last couple of years, getting an emotional reaction from the young boy. The two stood on the beach afterwards, staring at the sun rise. The time of the exams was soon approaching, All Might faced Izuku in his skeleton looking form,

"Well, this is it Young Midoriya. Time to prove yourself to everyone else. You have already shown you have what it takes to those closest to you, but now it's time for the world to see.". He smiled at the young man, giving him a thumbs up. "Now get out of here, and go ace that exam! Best hurry unless you want to be late.".

Izuku nodded, and ran off. "I'll make you proud!". His shout reached out to All Might as he ran off into the distance.

"You already have.". All Might smiled again, turning to face the sun rise again.

At the U.A Entrance Exams / Izuku PoV

This was it, the day I have been waiting for since the moment I decided I wanted to be a hero. I found myself standing at the entrance of U.A, I hesitated before taking my first steps forward. I can't lie, I am nervous to be here. I know Momo was getting in without doing the exams, so she wished me luck this morning as I left to meet All Might. I hadn't told her about One for All either, we actually had been quite distant after I shouted at her father. She tried to talk to me here and there, but our conversations never lasted longer than a few minutes.

I shrugged it off, I'll worry about it later. A sudden bump and a hostile voice caught my attention. "Watch where you stand, you damn extra.". The voice was a familiar one, it was deeper than I remember it being some reason... whose voice was that? I turned to see a scowling blonde, who paid no attention to me as he barked his words, and continuing his march towards U.A.

Of course, it was Kacchan. I knew he wanted to be a hero and go to U.A, but I glossed over that memory over the years as I focused on training. I felt my pace quicken, I was trying to catch up with him for some reason. Was I going to start something? Would he even care to see me again? Of course not, he was your bully and picked on you for years after learning you were couldn't manifest your quirk. But then, I felt my foot kick against something, and I started to fall down. I tripped, on the big day of the exams, in front of the exam sight. I'm sorry All Might, I'm such an idiot, my first step forward to becoming a hero and it's a clumsy one.

But before I could activate my quirk, or even blink, I found myself.. floating?

"Are you okay?". I heard an soft and angelic voice speak to me.


End file.
